


Fate with Derek

by StompForTheRain



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Bonding, F/M, No Smut, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StompForTheRain/pseuds/StompForTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Casey get Soul Bonded after school on Derek's seventeenth birthday. It's a natural occurrence, that happens to about 30% of the population. But what's very rare is having three Soul Bond marks, instead of one or two. Casey and Derek deal with being Bonded and realize that fate might have actually known what it was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worst Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any idea(s) relating to Soul Bonding in this story are from/inspired by the story Three Marks by sanam. (If you are a Sterek shipper, I highly recommend you check it out.)  
> Also I do not own Life with Derek or it's characters. 
> 
> That is all, enjoy!

It’s November 5th, otherwise known as Derek’s seventeenth birthday, and Derek was hyped for his (non-surprise) birthday party tonight at the Venturi-McDonald house. He’d been getting “Happy Birthday!” ‘s and well wishes from people in the hall all day, mainly his friends and admirers. He’s beyond happy that this year no one decided to surprise him with a party or a car. Derek has found that he’s not too fond of surprises, much to his surprise. Get it? Don’t tell Edwin he just thought that.

Anyway, Derek had just finished a good hockey practice with the team: fast-paced, tough, and grueling. It was a nice outlet for everything he kept bottled up, because everyone knows Derek Venturi and feelings were not best friends. However, after helping Nora with her business deal things had been pretty good all-around lately. Sure, Derek’s grades were still terrible and college was coming up, but hockey was going well, he was still team captain, and his pranking streak with Casey was right on track. He didn’t have a care in the world. It was his birthday, after all! 

Then Derek heard a familiar high-pitched squeal and he and Sam both stopped in the hallway and looked at each other in recognition. Derek rolled his eyes and sighed. Casey. But Sam shook his head and mouthed Emily. They slowly crept to the edge of the hall corner and looked to see who was right. 

Well, they were both idiots because Casey and Emily stood not ten feet away squealing over whatever it was girls though appropriate to make high pitched shrieks at. Derek just hoped it didn’t have to do with him. Did he say anything sweet to Emily recently? Derek didn’t think so. It probably had to do with Truman, if Derek really thought long enough to wonder. Now that Casey and Truman were finally dating, Casey had been out of Derek’s hair more often. They were even going out on a date tonight so they wouldn’t be at Derek’s birthday party. Another perk of the day! 

Derek headed toward the two squealing ladies, calling out, “Hey Spacey. Emily.”

The squealing abruptly died down. The duo automatically turned toward the Derek and Sam, who were still walking toward them.

“Hey Sam. Derek,” Casey greeted wryly. 

“Hey, Derek! Sam,” Emily greeted much more enthusiastically.

“What’re you two doing wandering the empty halls after hockey practice?” Casey asked. Her gaze going from Sam to Derek. 

Derek, who was about to respond, when, upon making eye contact with Casey, Derek cried out in pain (very gruffly if anyone asked). He heard a twin shout of anguish from her general direction but he didn’t have time to piece it together before the pain exploded in his head like a migraine. Suddenly it was bursting all over his body, a punch to the stomach which Derek had taken (and given) before so he knew what he was talking about here, all his bones and muscles like the worst growth pains as if his body was trying to grow closer to hers, and then a harsh tug in his gut and his chest as if all the air had been knocked from his lungs and the only way he would get it back was to get closer to her. And then it stopped and there was just soreness in three places on his body: the right side of his neck, his right wrist, and right over his heart. The soreness on his neck and wrist were just over his pulse points and when Derek turned to look there was blood flowing from all three spots (he had to reach up and gingerly touch his neck to confirm that he was bleeding there as well). It stupidly took him a few minutes to figure out was what happening, but when his head cleared and the pain ebbed he realized what was going on. 

Casey, the Queen of Feelings was silent. For once in her life, something had actually shocked her speechless. It was refreshing, nice even. Then Derek remembered why she had gone speechless and his brain kicked into overdrive.

“Oh no. No no no no no. It can’t be Casey. I don’t even like Casey!” He yelled exasperated. This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, this can’t-

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Sam. Right. They were in the middle of the school hallway and anyone could see walk in on them. Emily was trying to talk to Casey, make sure she was okay, keep her from hyperventilating probably. Derek realized he was having a hard time keeping from hyperventilating himself. But Sam. He had Sam. Sam who was telling him that “It’ll be alright” and asking him “Are you okay?” And that was too much for Derek. Of course, soul bonding to his stepsister wouldn’t push him over the edge but someone asking Derek how he felt would. 

“No! I’m not okay!” This obviously startled Sam, but he put a hand on Derek’s shoulder anyway trying to reassure him again that it was alright. All of a sudden, a rush of nausea fell over Derek and he suddenly felt as if the only person who should be touching him right now was Casey and that just made Derek ten times angrier. 

Derek slapped away Sam’s hand and stumbled trying to stand up. 

“This has to be some kind of mistake.” A wave a dizziness hit Derek from standing up too fast. 

“There’s no way we are meant to be Bonded.” Another stumble.

“This is all wrong. I don’t even like her. Like at all.” Sam took a cautious step toward Derek.

“She’s Klutzilla and a keener and-“ Derek’s rambling seemed to wake Casey up.

“Well, I don’t want to be Bonded with you either!” Casey yelled across the hall. She then slumped against Emily and the lockers as if shouting at him had taken all her energy up. Derek half remembered that women were known to be hit harder by the effects of the marking process, but he pushed that thought away because it led to sympathy for Casey of all people and he would have none of that, especially now. 

Derek opened his mouth to retort that there was no way Casey could want this any less than he did when he was cut off by a-

“Hey! What’s going on here?”

Casey had gone silent again. A glare sharpening her features. It took about thirty seconds for Principal Lassiter to figure out what had happened. The pool of blood seeping from Derek and Casey’s clothing was a dead giveaway, especially since they were on opposite sides of the hallway.

“Let’s get you two to the hospital.” The principal looked around. “Mr. Richards, Ms. Davis! Thank you for volunteering to help. If you could escort them outside to my car, we can proceed to the hospital from there.”

“I can drive them in Derek and Casey’s car, sir,” Sam offered shyly. 

“Nonsense. There’s so much blood it looked like someone died in here! I’ll take them myself. You two just get them in the car. I’ll call their parents.” Principal Lassiter literally threw his keys at Sam and walked off back into his office. Derek silently cursed whoever thought getting the principal was a good idea. Wait a minute, who got the principal?? 

Derek shooed the thought away during the uncomfortable walk to the parking lot. If that fact that Derek and Casey were now apparently Soul Bonded wasn’t awkward enough, apparently getting one’s Soul Bond mark meant not wanting to be touched by anyone else. If that fact that Casey wouldn’t let Emily touch her either was any indication, it was obviously a two sided effect. The stumbling and nausea was just a bonus, like a cherry on top of an ice cream Sunday. Nope, don’t think of food. Derek prayed to all the gods he could think of that this was all a dream. 

For now, their luck was enough, because Derek and Sam knew which car was the principal’s due to previous pranks. Derek half wondered if Principal Lassiter knew they knew which car was his or didn’t care enough to keep them from figuring it out themselves. 

They managed to get into the car with minimal touching (from everyone), with Derek in the passenger side and Casey in the back seat. Casey didn’t even attempt to argue about the seating arrangement. In fact, she hadn’t said a word since the yelling match in the hallway. 

Derek opened his mouth to just get things back to normal when he realized: This is very much not normal. Derek didn’t like lists nearly as much as Casey, but if he had to make one about all the things wrong with what just happened, it would go something like this-

“Alright, your parents are going to meet us at the hospital. Try not to bleed all over my leather seats.” Principal Lassiter started the car without another word. 

Or not. Rain check on the lists thing, kay?

Derek idly wondered what Sam and Emily would do now upon being left in the parking lot after school, finding out their two best friends were now Bonded. He hoped that Emily would keep her mouth shut and not gossip it all over town. But if Derek were being honest, he knew that come morning, everyone in school would know about his Soul Bonding to his step-sister. 

Derek sighed. He had been to the hospital before because of rough-housing and hockey incidents. The waiting room alone usually took hours, then it was a matter of the whole Bonding process and Derek had vaguely heard from older friends that there was a registration process for Bonding too. Derek turned his head out the window. This was going to take forever. Worst. Birthday. Ever.

 

 

As it turned out, Derek and Casey’s Bonding was so bizarre that they were taken into the doctor’s office right away. All it took was for Principal Lassiter to tell the nurse at the counter that Derek and Casey were both underage and they had not one, not two, but three Soul Bonding marks. Needless to say, the nurse scoffed and came over to where Derek and Casey were sitting- three chairs apart- to see for herself if what the good Principal said was true. Derek would have laughed at the expression on Principal Lassiter’s face when the nurse told him she didn’t believe him, if it had been under different circumstances.

The nurse directed Derek and Casey to a secluded room in the back of the hospital where another nurse abruptly took Derek’s wrist, upon sitting down, and started cleaning off the dried blood. Derek barely held in a gasp from the skin-crawling feeling he got when she touched his wrist, even if she was wearing gloves. He caught a hint of Casey’s smug smirk at his pain, before the nurse got out another antiseptic wipe and started on Casey’s wrist too. Casey flinched. Derek smirked. 

The smirk didn’t last. A second female nurse joined the first, and usually Derek would be all over that, but right now he was too busy trying to remain masculine in the face of nausea and goose-bumps that occurred when the second nurse reached over to clean Derek’s neck. 

“Sir, could you please remove your shirt?” The second nurse- her name tag read Anna- asked Derek politely. She was a young red-head with an excellent r-

“Only, if you do first, “ Derek cheekily responded. 

The nurse, smiled, again politely. She then pointedly shifted her eyes in Casey’s direction and asked again. 

“Please, sir. If you could just remove your shirt, we’ll give you a clean one after we have cleaned your mark.”

Derek opened his mouth to voice another flirty remark, but he saw the uncomfortable forced look on the nur-Anna’s face and thought twice. Closing his mouth, he nodded silently, and proceeded to take off the offending garment. 

A quiet gasp came when Derek was lifting his shirt over his head, but when he opened his eyes he wasn’t sure if it was one of the nurses or Casey who had been surprised. They all certainly looked it, staring wide-eyed at his chest. 

Derek slowly looked down at his chest and saw multiple large, thick circles around his heart, they repeated outward so that the entire left side of his chest looked like a big thick target with the bullseye directly over where his heart was beating rapidly.

Derek opened his mouth to say- what exactly, he wasn’t sure. But was saved when Anna leaned in with a clean wipe and touched his chest. Derek immediately dry heaved and his head spun. Anna reacted fast, stepping back, as if she was used to teenagers puking on her every day. Derek took a minute to breathe and settle down.

From there on, Anna just gave Derek the wipe and stepped back with her polite smile. 

At last, Derek was escorted to a separate doctor’s room and told to wait for the doctor himself. Derek hadn’t seen his dad or Nora yet, but he sincerely hoped that they would get here soon. Derek would never admit it out loud, but having all these strangers around during a huge life changing moment was not what Derek wanted. He was even tempted to phone his mom- his real mom, Abby, -to see if she would come to his aid, but a little voice in his head that stupidly sounded like Casey told him his mom was even farther away than his dad and Nora. 

Thankfully, the good doctor came in before his brain could do any more thinking (or worrying). 

“Hello, Mr. Venturi. My name is Dr. Gilmour; I will be the doctor assigned to your case.” The doctor was a middle aged man with short brown hair and a light blue stethoscope hanging around his neck, over his white lab coat. 

“My case?” Derek questioned, unable to stop himself. 

“Yes. Soul Bonding is uncommon, as I’m sure you’re aware. Your Soul Bonding to um-“ here Dr. Gilmour checked his files, sitting down at his desk, “Ms. Casey McDonald, was very unusual, however.”

Derek did not need a PhD to know that his Soul Bonding to Casey was unusual, hence the previous rain-checked list. 

“You can say that again, doc. I was told people only Bond after they’ve turned eighteen.” 

“Well, yes. That is usually the case but-“

“And I was told that Bonding only happened to people who were in love.” 

“Well, no. That’s actually a myth. You see-“

“And I was never told it was possible to get Bonded to your freaking step-sister!” Derek realized he was shouting now and shut up immediately in embarrassment. Who was he to get worked up over something like this? Everything was fine. It was all turn out just fine. Derek took a breath. Damn, he was turning into Casey. 

“Mr. Venturi,” Dr. Gilmour started again, “As I was saying, the usual age for Soul Bonding occurs between the ages of eighteen and thirty.” The doctor took a pause, as if expecting for Derek to interrupt again. 

Derek nodded his head that he was listening. 

“It is rare, but not unheard of for people to Bond after or before these specified ages.”

Another nod. 

Dr. Gilmour took this as an assent to continue. “There are three classes of Bondings: Class D, those who have a small mark and a very breakable Bond, Class C,” Derek was already zoning out. “Those who have a slightly larger, medium sized mark and a more common Bond, Class B, those who have a large mark and a strong Bond, and, finally, Class A, those who have more than one mark, ranging in size, and have the strongest Bond on the scale. You, Mr. Venturi,” Derek looked up at his last name, “are in Class A.”

Derek nodded again. He was pretty sure he got it. More marks, stronger Bond. This wasn’t looking good. 

Just then Nora and Derek’s dad decided to barge into the room, sweeping up Derek in touches and questions.

Derek flinched away, not holding his discomfort in now that Casey and Sam weren’t around. 

“I presume you are Mr. Venturi’s parents?” Dr. Gilmour interrupted. 

“Yes, yes. I’m so sorry we weren’t here sooner. Just traffic and meetings, you know how it is.” Nora rambled. 

“Yes, of course.” Dr. Gilmour responded stiffly. “Nurse.” He called out into the hall.

Anna came to the door and Derek didn’t even have the energy to wink at her. “Could you please bring Ms. McDonald in the room so we can all have a little chat?” 

Casey came in slowly, her eyes on the ground, but when she caught sight of Nora she rushed into her arms, sobbing. Nora wrapped her arms around Casey only to be pushed away by Casey seconds later when Casey’s body remembered that someone else was touching her. Someone who wasn’t Derek at least. Derek tried not to think about it, or the tears still streaming down Casey’s face, and turned back to the good doctor. 

“So doc, as you were saying.”

Casey and Nora sat down silently next to George in the other two black plushy arm chairs in the office. 

“Yes, as I was explaining to Derek. There are four classes of Bondings. Each one is stronger than the last. Mr. Venturi and Ms. McDonald,” he gestured toward them with his left hand, “are in Class A.”

“But what does that mean?” George asked confused. 

“It means, Mr. Venturi,” Dr. Gilmour turned to face Derek’s dad, “that your son and Ms. McDonald have the strongest Soul Bond in the class system. They have three marks each.” Both dad and Nora turned to look at Derek and Casey questioningly, as if they didn’t believe a word the doctor said and were looking for confirmation.

“It’s true,” Casey spoke up, her face still tear-streaked, her eyes red and puffy. “It happened at school. We were just talking and then suddenly, there was so much pain, and we were marked.” Derek noticed Casey had on a hospital night gown over her blood-stained jeans. His own night gown was too long in the front and not long enough in the back, but he had a feeling complaining wasn’t really appropriate right now. 

Dad and Nora shared a look, then they nodded sluggishly, off-synch, before slowly turning back to Casey and when she didn’t continue to Dr. Gilmour. Derek could tell that Nora was having particular trouble looking away from Casey, who in turn wouldn’t look at her mom head on. 

Dr. Gilmour cleared his throat. “Yes, well. I have been informed that you both are married, making Mr. Venturi and Ms. McDonald step-siblings is this correct?”

Nora and dad nodded. It seemed that was all anyone could do in the face of this huge shock. 

“Well, because they are both underage, I am obligated to have a parent for of them in the room when I talk to them about the Bonding and registration process.” Another off-synch nod. “Do you mind, if I start of by asking if the two of you are Bonded? I know it is uncommon, but I have to wonder-“

“Yes.” Nora interrupted Dr. Gilmour. 

“We are bonded,” Derek’s dad finished. 

“Ah, I see. Well, this is more helpful actually. Now I can be assured that you two can fully help your son and daughter through this life-changing process.” Dad gulped. “Bonding on this level, with three Soul Bond marks is extremely rare. There are only three other Class A bondings in Canada, fifteen in North America, and of the fifteen in North America, only four have three marks.” 

Dr. Gilmour continued, his voice in awe. “It’s almost unprecedented a Bonding with three marks before the age of eighteen.”

“We Bonded on my fortieth birthday,” Derek’s dad blurted out. As if the fact that Nora and him were out of the normal Bonding age range of eighteen to thirty would change how weird it was to have his son and his step-daughter Bonded with three marks before eighteen. 

Dr. Gilmour did not look impressed. Frankly, Derek wasn’t either. He had seen his dad’s Soul Mark and it was barely the size of a ping pong ball. Derek would hesitantly place them in Class C. See he could pay attention when he wanted to.

“-have most likely already experienced the side effects of a Class A Bonding,” Dr. Gilmour was saying.

Casey nodded for the both of them and Derek got angry. She shouldn’t be able to speak for him. They weren’t married! 

He opened his mouth to voice his complaints when Casey shot him a glare, clearly telling him to shut up. 

Derek was so shocked at the rapidity of her reaction that he did. 

“Nausea, uncomfortableness, and pain are all known side effects. The marks obviously bleed when they are made and-“

“Wait a minute, pain?” Nora interrupted, sounding concerned. 

“Yes. It is normal for Class A patients to feel pain upon the initial Bonding and any major Bonding moments from this point on. Nothing to be alarmed about,” Dr. Gilmour continued over Nora’s protests, “It’s a natural reaction to such a powerful Bond being formed and confirmed. Such pain should not occur as strong as it did during the initial Bonding. The marks will, however, bleed a bit when the Bonds are confirmed in major moments moving forward in the young couple’s life. Now-“

“Couple?” Derek, Nora, and dad said all at once, while Casey just sat there shell-shocked. 

“Well, yes. Now that Mr. Venturi and Ms. McDonald are Bonded they are marked as a couple.”

“But-“

“There are some that choose to keep their Bondings platonic, however, they are either in Class D or C. You both, being in Class A, will have a very hard time with that. Breaking the Bond is entirely out of the question, in fact.” Derek tried to let this sink in. Derek and Casey. As a couple. Together. With each oth-

“Now, as I was about to say, privacy is of the utmost importance during this time. Until they are registered, I am legally obligated to ensure that only the most limited number of people know about your Bonding, seeing as you are both underage.”

Derek snorted. Both Nora and dad turned to glare at him. Good luck keeping Emily’s mouth shut, he thought. 

“Both,” Dr. Gilmour checked his files again, “Mr. Richards and Ms. Davis, who were with you when the initial Bonding process happened have been reached by your principal and strictly told to keep this to themselves. Since you both have a friend to help you through this and both your parents know, I would ask that you tell no one else that you two are Bonded.” Casey nodded. “I’m sure I do not have to tell you, but there are those who are against Soul Bonds. To protect you from them and to keep the school situation the safest I would recommend you keep this secret. No one else need be alerted.” 

Derek was silently glad that at least Sam knew. He still doubted Emily would be able to keep it a secret though. 

“I will start filing the paper work for the registration process, however, the soonest that the registration will be completed is most likely close to April, which is six months away. Upon the completion of the registration process, you will receive your Bonding bracelets to let emergency staff know that you will be each other’s emergency contact and have final say in any emergency decisions. The Bond cannot be denied. Of course, you will have to think about what to bequeath to each other in your wills-”

“Wills!?” Derek’s dad exclaimed. 

“Yes. We will talk further about that during our next meeting. The beginning of the Bonding process is usually very unsteady. Therefore, I would suggest that we start with weekly check-ups and work from there is the succeeding months.”

“Okay,” Nora responded. “Shall we schedule our next appointment with you or-“

“You can do all scheduling with my assistant, Ms. Critov, in the front.” Dr. Gilmour informed her. 

“Alright, well great.” Nora looked and sounded uncomfortable. 

“I guess, we’ll see you next week,” Derek’s dad added in. 

Derek was surprise people weren’t asking more question, like how this could possibly happen, but he chocked it up to shock and put it out of his head. 

“Nice to meet you,” Casey politely said. She raised her hand to shake when seemingly remembering the no touching rule of the Bond and slowly put her hand back down again, offering an apologetic smile to the good doctor. 

They all turned toward Derek. “Um, yeah. Nice to meet you, doc.” Derek clumsily got out of his chair. 

Everyone else followed suit. Nora and dad giving Dr. Gilmour a hand shake and taking his card. 

The walk to the car was awkward, but not without incident. Derek tripped Casey on the way out of the hospital. In all honesty, he didn’t mean to trip her but upon seeing Ms. Critov in person, he high-tailed away from there and she just happened to be in his way. It did lighten the mood though, Casey letting out a “Der-rek!”, and Derek could have sworn Nora and dad’s shoulders slumped in relief at the normalcy. 

About halfway through the drive home, Nora turned around from the passenger seat and started talking:

“So. You’re Bonded. That’s exciting.”

“Mom,” Casey drew out the word. 

Obviously, the excitement wasn’t a shared feeling. Nora tried again.

“You live together, so that also means no closed bed-rooms doors for the two of you.”

“Mom!” 

“Right. I’m sorry, Case, I just don’t know what to say here.”

“It’s okay, Nora. I think we’re all a little shocked.” Derek’s dad tried to reassure his wife. “I mean, Derek and Casey? Bonded?” Dad laughed, but he was the only one. He seemed to realize this and stopped, trailing off awkwardly. 

Derek just continued to look out the window. Too bad he didn’t have his headphones on him. He would love to just rock this conversation away. 

“George, honey.” Nora chastised his Dad. “I know we are all a little surprised by this, but you heard what Dr. Gilmour said in there.”

“Rare occurrence.”

“Absolute privacy.”

“Wills.”

“No,” Nora said, unaffected by everyone talking at once, “Dr. Gilmour said that the Class A Bond marks cannot be denied. Which means, that we need to figure this out because this is it for now. You two are Bonded.”  
Derek groaned. Casey sighed. 

“You’re right, mom. We need to make a plan.” 

“What? No. We need to just forget this ever happened and move on,” Derek interjected. 

“Der-ek! We can’t just act like this never happened!”

“Yes, we can.”

“No, we can’t”

“Yes, we-“

“Okay, okay. Break it up.” Nora stepped in. “Look, Casey is right. We can’t just ignore this.”

Derek groaned. Casey smirked, smug. 

“We need to make a plan. Like what are we going to tell the kids?”

Derek hadn’t quite thought that far. “Just tell them I got into a big fight in school and had to go to the hospital. Casey drove me, but got bled on from helping me walk inside and the two of you showed up worried I had broken something.” Boom. Immediate lying. Derek had this all under control. 

“Now about my party…”

“Oh, yes! Derek’s party!” Nora seemed to have forgotten it was Derek’s birthday. Sadly, Derek had not. “We have to cancel!” 

“What?!” Derek had not expected that. 

“No, Nora, we don’t need to cancel the party. It’s Derek seventeenth birthday, let the kid have a little fun,” Dad said. 

“Not a kid!” Derek put in. 

“Well, alright,” Nora ignored Derek’s comment. “I guess we could still have the party. We bought all the food already anyway.” 

“Thank God,” Derek stretched out. 

Casey stayed silent. 

 

 

Derek was not having fun at his own birthday party. The reason Derek was not having fun at his own birthday party was the reason that everything in his life eventually wasn’t fun: Casey. She was brooding in her room upstairs, date with Truman called off, and Derek could feel her frustration from down stairs. Not only was she most likely blaming him for this whole fiasco and her ruined date with Truman, she was somehow exerting all those feelings of discontent on him and it was damn well distracting. 

The party was in full swing. The blinds were closed, food was out, and music was blasting. The downstairs was packed to the brim with people and every time someone touched Derek he still got a lingering feeling of wrong. 

Derek tried flirting with some attractive girls at the party, but every time he did he kept getting tripped up by the fact that he couldn’t touch anyone and he’d get uncomfortable when they touched him, in turn. Derek Venturi was a tactile guy. Plus, it didn’t look too good for his rep. if every time a girl touched his arm he’d shake them off. People would get ideas. 

All in all, it was, to say the least, pure agony. That was when he found Ralf and Amanda talking with some hockey friends on the couch. 

“Hey, D, cool party.” At least he could always trust Ralf to keep things happy. 

“Yeah, thanks, man,” Derek said. “So, what you guys talking about?”

“The Knights,” Ryan, the team’s goalie, responded. Ah, hockey. Derek thought appreciatively. 

Seeing as the NHL season was still going on, Derek all but jumped into the conversation about who would beat who in the next game. The Knights, being London’s home team, were of course the one to cheer for. Thankfully, the team was still in the running, but everyone knew they would get beat out eventually. Therefore, the teams to really cheer for were the Toronto Maple Leafs or the Montreal Canadiens. Derek silently cheered for Toronto because Nora and Lizzie were from there and they had a pretty decent team, however, if anyone asked he was for Montreal because their team was by far the best in Canada. Everyone was hoping they would win the Stanley Cup Championships this upcoming year. 

And then, of course, someone had to ruin it.

“So Derek, where’s Casey?” Sam came over with a red solo cup in hand, that Derek knew had no alcohol in it. Derek gave his best friend a glare. He was so close to finally having a better night when Sam had to bring her up. 

“Yeah, Derek. Where’s Casey?” Amanda asked, nicely. She, of course, had no idea what she was asking because she didn’t know about the Soul Bonding incident- and yes, Derek was calling it an incident- but Sam had no excuse. He should know perfectly well that Derek didn’t want to even think about her on his birthday night. 

“She’s, ah, up in her room. Probably studying or something equally lame,” Derek joked. He got a few chuckles out of the hockey team guys and Amanda, but Ralf frowned and Sam shook his head, unimpressed. 

“Why don’t you ask her to come down?” Sam questioned. 

That earned another glare from Derek. He decided he needed to set Sam straight. 

“Will you excuse us,” Derek asked forcing a smile, “I need to have a little chat with Sammy here.”

Derek tugged Sam toward the front door, ignoring the discomfort from the contact. He needed to have a little private chat with Sam and the downstairs was too crowded for that. He was definitely not going closer to Casey, by going upstairs. 

“Dude, what gives?” Sam asked before the door even closed. “You’ve been off all night and Casey’s in her room? On a Friday night? While there’s a party going on right downstairs?” 

“Yes! Casey’s in her room because she chose to be. No one forced her to cancel her date. And I have not been off all night!” Derek was frustrated someone noticed, even if it was just Sam. 

“Look, I know Bonding to Casey-“

“Will you keep it down!” Derek shushed his friend, “I thought I had at least until tomorrow before everyone found out!”

“Tomorrow? What’s going on tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, is when Emily’s gossipy nature will have spread so far it reaches the four corners of the earth.”

“The earth is round, Derek”

“Not the point, Sam”

“You’re right.”

“Of course, I am”

“The point is, that you are now-“ Sam begrudgingly quieted down to a whisper, “Bonded to Casey. And sooner or later you need to accept that.”

“I choose later then”

Sam sighed. “Look, I know it’s probably a little weird, but-“

“A little weird? Dude, this is beyond weird. I’m Bonded before eighteen to my-“ it was Derek’s turn to whisper, “Step-sister.” He looked around to doubled check that no one had heard. 

“I’m telling you, you just need to accept it.”

“No, I’m telling you. I just need to ignore it.”

“So, what, you’re just going to never touch anyone again?” Sam looked doubtful. How dare he doubt me..

“Yeah, if I have to.” Don’t let anyone say Derek was never determined. 

“Alright, fine, man. Have it your way. But at least ask Casey to come down, it’s not fair for her to be stuck in her room while a big party’s going on downstairs.”

“Life isn’t fair.”

“You know what I mean, D,” Sam chastised.

Derek hated when he did that. “If you want her to come down so bad, you ask her.”

“No, man, it has to be you.”

“Why?”

“Cause she’ll never believe that she can come down to your party unless it comes from you. You know how she is. She pretends to hate you, but she doesn’t really want to ruin your rep,” Sam was making sense again. Derek hated that too. 

“Fine, I’ll ask her to come down. But it’s not my fault if she says no.” Derek conceded. 

He opened the door and pushed his way past people to get to the upstairs. Once he made his way outside Casey’s door, he raised his hand to knock. Then he realized he never knocked and just opened the door and pushed right inside. There was an indignant protest from Casey, to which he ignored and shut to door behind him to make sure no one overheard. 

“What do you want, Derek?” Casey was sitting on her bed, an actual book in her lap, seemingly pretending not to be frustrated with her situation even though Derek somehow could tell that she was.

“Sam, actually, was wondering if you wanted to come down stairs and join the party,” Derek told her.

“Well, tell Sam that I’m not interested.” Always stubborn, Casey was. 

“Come on, Case. I know you want to come downstairs and you’re bummed that your boyfriend canceled on you, but-“

“Truman did not cancel on me. I canceled on him.”

“Why?” It was just easier to act dumb sometimes.

“Because unlike you, most humans are actually affected by major changes in their lives!”

“Hey, Sam was just trying to be nice. If you don’t want to come down, you don’t have to,” Derek was perfectly fine with that. 

“No, you know what? I think I will come down and have fun!”

“No, you don’t have to. Sam was just offering,” Derek quickly said. 

“Well, I want to. Besides, it’s a Friday night and it’s my brother’s birthday party is right down sta-“

“Step-brother,” Derek interjected. Then cursed himself for it. It was still an important distinction. Derek and Casey being bonded wasn’t actually incest. 

“Right,” Casey paused, “step-brother.” She sounded like she was trying to convince herself of the difference.

There was an awkward couple minutes where they just stood there, not looking at each other. Neither of them daring to bring up this thing that was now between them, the fact that they were apparently Bonded by fate. Derek felt as uncomfortable as she looked. Which was just one more universal irony, wasn’t it? He felt uncomfortable away from her and more uncomfortable with her. There was no in between. 

“So I’ll just change, then come downstairs,” Casey said awkwardly.

Derek nodded and left. 

 

 

A whole ten minutes later, Casey descended the stairs. She was wearing the exact same outfit, so Derek guessed she had taken the time to calm herself down and rid herself of the awkwardness between them. 

“Hey, there’s my klutzy step-sister!” Derek greeted when she started looking around for people she knew. 

Derek was back around the couch with Ralf, Amanda, and the some of the hockey team. Again, his snide remarks earned him a few chuckles. But again, Sam was there, and he greeted her much kinder. Casey simply rolled her eyes at Derek and came over to join them. 

They talked, they danced, they over all had a good time. Derek wasn’t about to admit it, but Casey being there helped Derek feel better. Plus, the fact that she was done with exerting her frustrations back on him was much more comforting. Derek, Casey, Sam, Ralf, and Amanda were all in the kitchen getting some snacks after a dance break when all of a sudden things went wrong.

Derek was just teasing that Amanda and Casey looked at home in the kitchen and when he made the monumental mistake of going to sling his arm around Casey to deliver his punchline. He stopped halfway through with his arm awkwardly still lifted in the air. All eyes were on Derek. Amanda looked beyond confused as to why Derek had stopped, while Ralf was blissfully oblivious, munching on something from the freezer. Derek thought, What the heck, and slung his arm fully over Casey’s shoulders, trying to play it off as nothing. Unfortunately, his long sleeve shirt rode up with the action and the offending skin on his arm touched Casey’s neck. Right where the third mark was. 

Casey practically melted into him. Derek froze. But the only thought that he could process was, Casey. For the first time all day, his skin was buzzing with positive energy, it was as if all his discomfort had vanished, a high like none other he’d ever felt. The skin-to-skin contact with her mark just felt right. As if it was meant all along. It was like-

“Hey, Derek, you okay?” Amanda asked. Derek realized he was staring at Casey in awe. Sam was looking between Casey and Derek with a questioning look and Ralf was still munching away, but he turned around to see what his girlfriend was talking about. 

Derek and Casey jumped into action, Derek yanking his arm from her shoulder, Casey standing up straight, and they both took a step away from each other, avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah, um, I’m fine,” Derek barely remembered to respond. 

Suddenly there was a shout from the living room. “Yo, D, where are your parents at?”

Derek sighed. This was by far going down as the worst birthday in history.  
 


	2. Bonding for the Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey learns that being Bonded to Derek involves more than she had initially anticipated.

The first week of being Soul Bonded to Derek Venturi was honestly torture. Casey was uncomfortable just being on the other side of school from him and got these massive headaches whenever he was at hockey practice and she was at home. Casey could tell that being separated effected Derek too because more than once she found his hockey jersey in the washing machine. This was alarming for two reasons: one, Derek didn’t wash his hockey jersey until the last acceptable day and two, hockey may be a contact sport, but Derek never got beat up so bad that he had blood stains all down the front of his jersey. It was getting to the point that she would go to do her laundry and every couple of days she would find his blood stained jersey already washing. Casey remembered the one and only time she saw Derek’s hockey jersey covered in blood and realized it was when he got elbowed in the nose hard during a game. She came to the conclusion that he was getting nose bleeds at practice from being so far away from her, the way she got headaches from being away from him. It was a stretch, but when Sam came to her and told Derek suddenly kept getting nosebleeds at hockey practice she was positive it was due to the distance between them afterschool. At least on days when Casey had dance practice, the headaches weren’t as bad and she guessed neither were the nosebleeds. She just wished they lived closer to school. For her sake, of course. 

Then again, she could always just stay afterschool until he was done with practice. But that would require helping Derek get away with something that he refused to admit to. Which, clearly was not on Casey’s list of things to do in life. Yes, there was an actual list for that. Advil was invented for a reason, she reasoned, and as for Derek’s nosebleeds he would just have to live with it. Not her problem.

Except what was her problem was the second thing that sucked about being Soul Bonded to Derek: she could feel his emotions all the time. Literally. She knew when he was tired, bored, hungry, happy, and (yuck!) horny. The last one was by far the most distracting, especially when it happened while she was doing homework and he would suddenly start blasting music. She did NOT need to know when her step-brother was masturbating. Right. Next. Door. She shuttered just thinking about it. 

And that was the other thing. Who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to Bond step-siblings together? Casey knew technically they weren’t related, but that was all that was keeping them from being blood relatives. A technicality! It was absurd! 

The one miracle Casey was thankful for was that she could touch people again. Wait, a minute that didn’t sound right. She could have skin to skin contact again. Emily and she had tested it out after school some days and by the sixth day Emily could touch her arm without Casey feeling like her skin was crawling. However, when Casey was passing the corn to Lizzie the other night over the dinner table, she accidentally brushed Casey’s wrist and Casey nearly dropped the bowl flinching. So, Casey concluded that she could have skin-to-skin contact just not where her marks were. And that was still weird within itself. The whole ‘only Derek should touch my marks’ feeling. Completely involuntary, but unrelenting none-the-less.

The first thing Casey did when she confirmed that she could have skin-to-skin contact again was find her mom and give her a big, tight hug. She needed to make up for the incident at the hospital that had nearly left her heart-broken. Her mom didn’t question it, but wrapped her arms around Casey and squeezed. 

Casey was putting on her jacket, adding to the scarf she had been wearing all day and the makeup on her wrist covering her marks. Casey noticed that Derek had stolen some of her makeup himself and had taken to wearing his thick leather wrist watch tighter around his right wrist. At least it was almost winter, when long sleeves and turtle necks were acceptable. 

(Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti hadn’t been home due to plans to keep them away from Derek’s party, but that didn’t stop both Casey and Derek from immediately running upstairs to change and hide their marks after their visit to the hospital.)

Derek chose that moment to come trampling down the stairs, leather jacket already adorned. 

“Where are you two off to?” Lizzie asked, coming in from the kitchen. 

And therein lied problem number four with Soul Bonding to Derek Venturi: lying to their friends and family. Casey understood the whole privacy agreement. High school kids were mean enough without bringing fate’s mystic match-making marks into the equation. And at least Emily, George, and mom knew. But Casey still hated lying. 

“We’re just meeting up with some friends at the mall,” Casey lied through her teeth. The truth was their week-one doctor’s check-up was today, Saturday, and mom was out with the other car. Leaving, Casey and Derek to take the Prince to the hospital together. Mom and George had offered to come along, but after the awkwardness from them when initially finding out about the Bonding, both teenagers had quickly objected. 

“Together?” Lizzie questioned. 

“What Casey means to say,” Derek injected, “is that I have an eye doctor’s appointment and Nora and dad are both out or asleep. So, Casey was told to take me. Can’t have me driving after those drops they give you to blur your vision, now can we?” 

Casey sighed quietly under her breath. Of course. Putting some truth in their lie would make it more believable. They were, after all, going to the doctor’s together. And mom and George were out or asleep. Lizzie seemed to see the logic in it too. 

“Alright,” She said, drawing out the word. “Well, be safe,” Lizzie gave them both a suspicious look before climbing the stairs back to her room. 

“We will, thanks!” Casey called after her young sister. Derek rolled his eyes at her and went outside to the car. 

“Hey!” Casey hurried after him.

They had about a five minute argument over who was driving:

“I am.”

“No, I am.”

“It’s my car.”

“It’s mine too!”

Before Casey checked her watch and let Derek drive. But only so that they wouldn’t be late!

The car ride was awkward, to say the least. They had been pretty much avoiding being alone with each other all week. Around friends and family, they acted completely normal. Complete with the teasing and pranking and arguing, in full swing. However, any time they were given a chance to be alone together, one of them ended up sprinting in the other direction. Casey, for one, was just not over the fact that she was Bonded to her step-brother and that that certain step-brother happened to be Derek. Not that the prospect of bonding to Edwin was any more appealing.

Casey just didn’t know how to talk to Derek now that fate had declared them so obviously compatible. She decided to start with something easy.

“So, it’s nice weather we’re having, ay?” 

“The weather? Really, Casey?” Derek shook his head at her apparent failure in conversation topics.

“Well, what do you want me to say?” Casey was half-curious, half- fed-up. If he wasn’t going to break the ice, who was he to criticize her attempts at conversation. 

“Not ‘ay’. I know we’re Canadians, but we don’t have to be stereotypes.” 

Casey huffed. “You come up with something then.”

Silence.

“Exactly,” Casey said. 

“I was thinking!” Derek defended. 

“Oh, so that’s why we’re going to the hospital,” Casey joked.

“Ha, very clever, Casey.” 

“Thank you,” Casey responded. 

The ice didn’t break the whole ride over. Casey was starting to question if Derek’s hockey skate would at least make a crack. She forgot to ask. 

 

Dr. Gilmour was not alone this time. Which was good because Casey had come prepared. Last week, she was caught totally off guard. The shock of being Bonded still overwhelming her train of thought. This week, however, she had made a list to make sure she got all the facts straight. She’d tried asking mom and George some of her questions, but they both shied away from the topic. The internet was no help either. Every answer contradicted itself on there. Casey decided she needed to find some real answers. She’d put the list of all her questions in her notepad, which was in her bag. She got it out now, seated across from Dr. Gilmour once again, in one of his plush black arm chairs. 

However, as previously stated, Dr. Gilmour was not alone. Next to him stood another doctor. He looked slightly older than Dr. Gilmour, with light brown hair swept over to the side of his head, a round face, a ring on his left hand, and a blue striped shirt under his standard white lab coat. 

“Mr. Venturi, Ms. McDonald,” Dr. Gilmour greeted. “I trust this past week has been eventful.”

Derek snorted. 

“Actually, Dr. Gilmour, it has. That’s why I have come prepared with some questions-“

“Excellent, Ms. McDonald. That is why I have come prepared myself. I would like you both to meet Dr. Angelino, the head of the Bonding Department in Toronto. He is a specialist, who has come all the way here to meet you both and help answer any questions you might have.” 

The man in question smiled kindly and reached out a hand to shake. Both Casey and Derek shook it, Casey the more enthusiastic of the two. 

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Angelino. I just have a few questions about-“

“So, doctor. Are you and the lovely wife Bonded yourselves?” Derek rudely interrupted Casey. She was honestly surprised he had noticed the ring at all. 

Dr. Angelino looked to Dr. Gilmour as if asking permission to speak. Dr. Gilmour simply titled his head and gave an assenting hand gesture. All yours, he seemed to say. Dr. Angelino nodded and turned back to Casey and Derek.

“Well, Mr. Venturi, can I call you Derek?”

“Sure, doc.” 

Dr. Angelino smiled again. “Derek, no. My lovely wife and I are not Bonded, however I have had plenty of experience with Bonded couples from all over Ontario in every class there is.” He gestured back to Dr. Gilmour. “I’m assuming Dr. Gilmour has already explained the Bonding class system to you.”

“Yes.” Casey answered for the both of them and felt a flare of annoyance from Derek through the Bond for doing so. She ignored it. 

“Very good. Now before I begin with the basics, Casey, can I call you Casey?” He barely waited for her nod of approval before continuing. “You mentioned, Casey, that you have some questions. Shall we start with those?”

Derek and Dr. Gilmour stayed silent. Casey was thought for a second she caught them in a staring match, but when she flicked her eyes back to them they were looking elsewhere. 

“Yes, that would be great. Thank you, Dr. Angelino,” Casey thanked. “My first question is why people Soul Bond in the first place. I’ve looked online, but it is just full with conflicting theories.”

“Well, you certainly aren’t starting off easy then.” Dr. Angelino chuckled. “The truth is, Casey, that no one knows why people Soul Bond. It is a mystery of life. Many believe that it is God’s way of bringing two people together. Some people believe it is simply Fate. I cannot fully give you an answer because honestly there isn’t one right now.” 

Casey nodded. “Okay, then, how about the side effects? Will they continue, or just wear off after a while like the touching effect?”

“Side effects?” Dr. Gilmour questioned. 

Everyone turned to Casey. Even Derek looked intrigued. 

Casey started slowly. “Well, yes. Derek and I have been getting side effects. Headaches and nosebleeds. Feelings of uncomfortableness, when we’re too far apart.”

“You knew about that?” Derek sounded surprised. 

“Yes. But what I’m wondering is if there’s any way we can ease the side effects. Besides Advil, of course.” Casey joked. 

Both doctors shared a look before Dr. Angelino spoke up, “Well, Casey, I can tell you that these side effects are related to the fact that you and Derek share a strong Class A Bond. Three marks are extremely rare, added to a Bonding before eighteen, and well, that’s even more unusual. We are almost walking into new territory here.” Casey deflated. Maybe the hospital wouldn’t have all the answers. 

“That’s why I was called down to London in the first place,” Dr. Angelino continued. “To try to help you both through this unusual Bonding to the best of my ability.” Dr. Angelino smiled. “It has been documented in most Class A cases that partners will feel discomfort when those who they are not Bonded with touch their marks, for example, or when the couple is too far away from each other. However, headaches and nose bleeds I have not heard before.”

Well, part of that was useful. Casey ignored the words like ‘partners’ and ‘couple’. At least, now Casey knew that Derek and her were not a complete wild card. But the fact that they were the only ones who got physical side effects was concerning. 

“What do you think the side effects mean?” Casey asked aloud.

Dr. Gilmour spoke up. “Well, if I may interject, it is my understanding that couples who have the strongest Bonds usually undergo the most side effects.”

“Yes,” Dr. Angelino agreed, “the fact that you and Derek are getting these physical side effects could point to the fact that your Bond is so resilient.”

Resilient? That is not how Casey would describe her relationship with Derek. Competitive. Loud, maybe. But not resilient. 

Derek opened his mouth to speak, “Back to what Casey was saying earlier, is there any way we can make these side effects go away?” 

Dr. Angelino gave them a dejected look. “I’m afraid not. The only thing you could try would be to strengthen your Bond. A few couples have said that they feel more comfortable being away from each other when there were times when they weren’t as far apart. Try sitting side by side, washing dishes together, being in the same room, holding hands-“

At Derek’s strangled sound, Dr. Angelino stopped. Casey loved lists, but that one was not her favorite. Her wheels were already turning, though, with ways they could rearrange their schedules so that they spent more time together. It would involve a few changes, but if it meant no more migraines, Casey would do it. 

Dr. Gilmour spoke up again, “Are either of you feeling any connections through the Bond, feelings or emotions that are not your own?”

It was an odd question, but Casey sighed in relief. 

“Yes,” she admitted. 

“You are?” Derek asked.

“Yes.” Casey repeated. “Ever since we-“ She struggled with the word aloud, “-Bonded, I’ve been able to feel whatever Derek’s been feeling. All the time,” Casey stressed. 

Derek looked dumbfounded, Dr. Gilmour looked excited, and Dr. Angelino was nodding his head thoughtfully. 

“Derek, I’m assuming you don’t share Casey’s sensitivity to the Bond?” Dr. Angelino finally asked. 

“Um,” Derek looked at Casey as trying to read her through sight alone, “no? I mean, I don’t think so. Sometimes I can feel when she’s really stressed or frustrated, but it’s more of a background emotion. And it’s definitely not all the time.”

“Interesting,” Dr. Gilmour said aloud. Dr. Angelino was writing down notes. “It appears that Ms. McDonald can feel all of Mr. Venturi’s feelings, but you, Mr. Venturi, can just feel major emotions and general undertones.” 

Compared to those two revelations, the rest of the meeting was pretty bland. A nurse came in and checked their marks, inspecting and cleaning them again. This time Casey was ready for it and the nurse even apologized for the discomfort that was obvious through their facial expressions. There was some signing of paperwork for the registration process, basic papers that Casey read (twice) before signing and handing over. The only other interesting thing that came up was-

“Now about your wills,” Dr. Angelino started. “I know you both are too young to be thinking about these sorts of things, but you never know, accidents happen all the time. Once your Bonding registration goes through, all possessions will automatically be bequeathed to each other in that case that one of you shall pass.” He paused, letting that sink in. “Now if that is not what you would like, I would suggest that you write your own formal will.” 

Safe to say, Casey and Derek both silently agreed to write their formal wills later. Neither of them wanted the other getting all their prized possessions. 

Casey left the second doctor’s appointment in a much better mental state than she had left the first. Mission complete. On to the next one. 

 

“So we need a plan,” Casey said barging into Derek’s room later that day. 

“What are you talking about?” Derek asked. He was sitting at his desk, looking at who knows what on his computer. Casey sat on his bed. 

“We need to plan our schedules for more bonding time. Bonding for the Bond, get it?” Casey laughed at her own joke. Derek was unimpressed. 

“Casey, this is not funny. I told you before, we just need to try to ignore this.” Derek spoke to his computer screen.

“Ignore this?! Derek, we cannot just ignore this.” Casey lowered her voice, trying to find control. “Derek, we are B-Bonded and unless you want to get nosebleeds for the rest of your life we need to work something out.” 

“Okay, okay,” Derek groaned, finally turning around, “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking we could match up our after-school schedules so that-“

“Why don’t you just wait for me during hockey practice?”

“Derek, we’re going to have to be apart at some point in our lives. There’s no point in planning to go everywhere together all the time. Plus, I’m not going to wait for you every time you’re busy. I have a life too, you know.”

Derek rolled his eyes at her. “Alright, then what do you suggest?”

“I was thinking, that we should try some of those things that Dr. Angelino was talking about-“

“I am not holding hands with you!” Derek’s eyes seemed to bug out of his head just thinking about it. 

“No, not that. I mean we should just be in the same room together, sit next to each other, stuff like that.” 

Casey honestly didn’t like the prospect of more alone time with Derek, but she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that they were Bonded. She could even almost say the word out loud without stuttering. Almost. The reality was that they were meant to be together somehow. However, fate did not specify what kind of relationship they should have. Casey didn’t care what the doctors said, Derek and she would just have a platonic Bond. They could get along sometimes, maybe they would even be friends one day. 

“Fine, but what are we going to tell everyone else then?” Derek questioned.

“I’m not following,” Casey admitted. 

Derek rolled his eyes at her. “If we end up spending all this time together, what’s everyone else going to think? We have to come up with some lie to tell them.” For once, Derek’s logic was sound. 

“Okay,” Casey said, “We can tell them that we’re, um, um, um-“

“That’s a great lie, Casey. They’ll totally believe that.” Derek joked. Casey couldn’t think of anything. What could Derek and she be doing alone together that was totally normal and not completely bizarre?

“Studying!” Casey exclaimed.

“No, I’m good thanks,” Derek responded. 

“No, don’t you see? If everyone thinks I’m helping you study, then no one will be suspicious if we start spending all this time together.” Casey was a genius!

“Okay, but you know I don’t actually study so..” Derek trialed off. 

“As long as people believe I’m tutoring you, they’ll leave us alone. They won’t think twice if we get caught in the same room sitting quietly.”

Derek laughed. “You and me? Quietly in the same room?” He laughed again. “Not possible.”

It almost sounded like a dare, the way he said it. “Fine, then. Just you wait!” Casey swept out of the room. 

It was two days later when Casey actually put her plan into action. She’d cut her after school lingering short and had come home to wait for Derek. Luckily, he didn’t have hockey practice on Mondays, and once she heard his familiar recliner squeak, she leapt into action. 

“So, how was your day, Derek?” Casey plopped down on the couch, the side closest to Derek’s recliner and gave Derek an interested look. 

He looked at her questioningly. “Fine, I guess,” Derek answered. 

“Great,” Casey opened the book in her lap and propped her feet up in his lap, trying to act as if it was a totally normal thing for her to do. Her long bare legs covered his shins and she could feel the warmth radiating from his body through their contact. She’d figured the living room was common ground and easier to start off with.

“Um, Casey,” he nudged her feet off, “I get that you’re trying to bond here, but is the touching really necessary?”

She looked at him seriously, “Yes. From what Dr. Angelino said and from what I understand about- our situation,” No one else was home yet, but one could never be too careful, “any physical contact can help comfort this- thing- we have.” Nope, still couldn’t say the ‘B’ word. 

“This thing? Really, Casey?”

“Oh, shut up.” She huffed. She put her legs back over his and continued to read her novel. 

A few minutes passed, the hockey game on the TV continued on and Casey could feel Derek’s discomfort.

“What?” She finally asked. 

He scrunched up his nose. “It’s just, do we have to be touching?”

She sighed. He really acted like a child sometimes. “Yes, Derek. Just deal with it.” 

He sighed, indignantly. 

That’s how the rest of the family found them a half hour later. Casey reading and Derek watching hockey reruns. Sitting side by side, quietly. Casey hid a smirk. Take that, Derek. 

Edwin was the first to arrive, fresh off the bus and buzzing from his day at school. There was a quick “Hey, I’m home” to which Casey replied “Hi, Edwin,” and Derek gave an off-handed “Hey, Ed”. Edwin nodded back and headed upstairs, only to stop halfway up and come back down to investigate. 

“So,” Edwin said, suspiciously, drawing the short word out, “What’s going on here?”

“Ask Casey,” Derek replied. Casey could still feel his annoyance, but it had eased some during the time they were alone. It was back, full swing, now that Edwin had brought his attention back to the heart of the matter. 

Edwin turned to Casey expectantly. 

“Oh, you know. Just some sibling bonding time,” Casey said with an optimistic smile. So far, her plan was working. She couldn’t use the excuse about them studying right then, half because it wasn’t that plausible seeing as Derek was watching TV and half because she didn’t think Derek would back her up, this time. However, she was prepared for the question and when Derek got annoyed he usually got quiet, so there would be no controversy from him. 

Edwin didn’t look convinced. “So, you’re just hanging out? Together? Voluntarily?” He questioned.

“Yep,” Casey said, smiling again. 

Edwin looked doubtful. He turned to his big brother. “And you’re okay with this, Derek?”

Behind Edwin’s back, Casey tapped her nose to remind Derek of the nosebleeds and the reason he should go along with this. Derek’s voice was strained when he said, “Sure am”.

Casey smiled again. This was actually working. 

Edwin hung around for a bit more before a phone call came in from one “Suzy” and he pranced upstairs to privately take the call. 

Mom and Marti were the next to come home. Marti was too distracted to notice anything up, traipsing around the kitchen, talking about her day. But Mom smiled when she saw Casey and Derek’s seating arrangement. She’d been more open about talking with Casey about Soul Bonding once she heard Casey’s plan of being platonically Bonded to Derek. For that, Casey was thankful. She didn’t need her mom and George acting awkward around her every time they were alone. 

“I’m glad to see you two bonding,” Casey’s mom said, once Marti had given both Casey and Derek their proper hugs and headed upstairs. “I’ve read that it’ll help comfort the you-know-what.” Exactly! Finally, someone who understood her plan.

Derek’s head snapped to Casey. “You told her?”

“About what Dr. Angelino said? Of course, she’s my mom.” Casey thought it would be obvious. 

Derek harrumphed. 

Lizzie came home a little while later- she had soccer practice on Mondays- and Casey was starting to get hungry for dinner. She could feel that Derek was too, although that was a particularly hard emotion to pick out because Derek almost always felt hungry. 

Lizzie didn’t even notice Casey and Derek’s ‘bonding time’, she just said a quick hello and headed up to do her homework. 

Casey almost felt disappointed. It was as if she was looking forward to lying, but no that can’t be right. Lying was wrong after all. It was just that she had that plan and it was all going so well. Derek must have sensed her disappointment because all of a sudden he turned off the TV and made to move out of his chair to leave. 

“Where are you going?” Casey asked.

“Away from you,” he responded. 

“But we haven’t finished bonding,” Casey tried to keep the whine out of her voice and was unsuccessful. This made Derek move faster. 

“I’m done for the day,” he said, heading toward the stairs. 

“Der-rek!” He sped upstairs. 

Casey sighed. So close! She thought. Well, at least we got a little bonding in today. There’s always tomorrow.

George came home at half past six. Mom was almost done with dinner with Casey helping her. 

Dinner was the same for the most part: Lots of arms and grabby hands and talk about everyone’s day. The only thing that was out of order was Edwin’s subsequent questions about Casey and Derek’s ‘bonding time’. It went something like this:

“So, Casey, how was your day?” Mom asked, changing the topic from Lizzie’s tirade about the terrible recycling system at her middle school. 

“Yeah, Casey, how was your day?” Edwin questioned with a suspicious look.

“Um, it was great actually.” Casey replied, trying to act casual. She just knew Edwin would ask about-

“How about afterschool? Do anything interesting?” Edwin asked. George and Lizzie looked confused. 

“No, ah, just read my book on the couch,” Casey responded honestly. 

“Oh, really?” Edwin asked. “What about your so called ‘bonding time’ with Derek? That wasn’t interesting enough to mention?” 

Derek shot Edwin a glare. Edwin withered, but only slightly. 

“What’s this about Derek and Casey bonding?” George asked.

“George!” Mom chastised him for his phrasing. They might all be uncomfortable with the Bonding itself, but they had all agreed to listen to the doctor and keep it from the younger kids. 

“What?” George asked, oblivious. 

“You and Derek are getting along?” Lizzie turned to Casey, questioning. 

“Nope,” Derek responded before Casey could answer her sister. 

The next day, Casey went to enter her room only to bounce right back from the entrance. She realized Derek had cellophane wrapped her room entrance. was clear Derek was not going to stop pranking her now that they were ‘bonding’. Casey was mainly irritated, but also slightly relieved. She tried not to read too much into her emotional reaction as she painstakingly unwrapped the cellophane off the door frame without chipping the paint. 

The next time Casey decided to ‘bond’ with Derek was after dinner, Thursday night. Casey figured a day had passed since the cellophane-prank. Plus, since Derek had a morning hockey practice the next day, she could afford to take the risk. 

Derek’s nosebleeds hadn’t stopped if the bloody jersey in the laundry yesterday was any indication. Casey’s migraines hadn’t ceased either, unfortunately. But she was determined. 

Derek was watching TV again in his recliner and Casey sat down in the vacated spot next to Edwin on the couch. Luckily, it was at the end of the couch, right next to Derek’s recliner. She put her feet up on his legs again, opening her textbook in her lap to finish studying for her math test tomorrow. 

Casey could feel Derek slightly flinch from the contact, but he didn’t shove her off. 

“Again?” Edwin voiced, next to her. 

“Yep,” Casey replied.

Edwin turned to Derek. “And you’re just going to allow this?” 

“Guess so,” Again, Derek’s voice was strained in agitation. 

“Oh, leave them alone, Edwin,” George said from his spot in the loveseat next to Casey’s mom on the other side of the couch. Casey’s mom had explained to George after dinner Monday night about the whole platonic bonding idea to ease their separation side effects. George, of course, had no idea about the bloody jerseys or migraines. But he agreed to a platonic Bond between Casey and Derek. It seemed no one was quite comfortable with the idea of Casey and Derek being more than that. Casey wasn’t sure what she thought about that. 

“But dad! They’re getting along!” Edwin exclaimed, exasperated. 

“And that’s so bad why, Edwin?” Casey’s mom asked, next to George. 

“Because it’s just wrong! It’s not normal, is all I’m saying,” Edwin replied.

“Just because things aren’t normal, doesn’t mean they’re bad or wrong,” Casey’s mom explained. 

Casey thought about that more than she thought about cosines and tangents that night. Needless to say, she didn’t sleep well. She got a C on her math test the next day, but her headache that morning wasn’t as bad as usual. She counted it as a victory. 

Friday she went on a date with Truman. Saturday she studied and then went to the mall with Emily. By Monday after school Derek and she were back in the same seating arrangement on the couch. 

Derek gave a half-hearted shove at her legs, but left them there when she didn’t move. 

By the fifth time she set her legs over Derek’s, he actually put his hand on them halfway through the show he was watching. She hid her victorious smile in her novel. 

A ping pong table came and went that week. George made some point about competition in the family, but Casey wasn’t really listening. That day she had only felt a little unease during her dance practice. Derek was at home, on the other side of town and her lack of migraine was a nice surprise. 

Casey was listening, however, during her mom and George’s anniversary dinner that Saturday night. The recounting of the first time Derek and she had met and tried to split up their parents, only to end up proposing for them a second time in Smelly Nelly’s had reminded Casey that Derek was actually a good guy. And that Derek and she can get along (sort of). 

Sunday night she was at her desk studying when Derek barged into her room. 

“Let’s do something I want to do.” He blurted out after closing her door. Casey feebly remembered her mom saying that they weren’t allowed to be in the bedrooms with the door closed now that they were Bonded. She brushed the thought away. 

“What are you talking about?” She asked. She honestly had no clue. 

“The bonding thing worked. No nosebleeds, so far. But I’m tired of clenching my teeth while watching TV. Let’s try something else.”

“Well, I’ve been working around your schedule.” 

“Yes, but you’re either reading or studying when we hang out. Why don’t we do something together we would both enjoy?” 

“I’m listening. Like what?”

“Like video games!” Derek’s smile was smug, as if proud of his idea. 

“But Derek, I don’t like video games.” Casey pointed out. 

“But I do.”

Casey rolled her eyes. 

“Come on, Case. Just try it. I won’t put in Babe Raider or anything like that.” Derek was probably as close to begging as he had ever come. For that reason and the lack of migraines she gave in. 

“Alright, fine.” They went into Derek’s room, door closed again. Casey tried not to think about it. 

Derek put a first person shooter game into his Play Station 3 and started it up. He handed a controller to Casey and they sat on his floor, backs against his bed, facing Derek’s TV in the corner of the room. 

“So, the controller stick on the left side moves the player around. The blue button on the right side,” Derek pointed to the button, “shoots from the gun.” Derek continued to explain the game’s controls and its objective. (“To find and take out your opponent.”)

Derek had obviously forgotten about Casey’s experience playing Babe Raider a few years ago. She was already familiar with PS3 controllers and the basics of what everything did. She decided to keep this information to herself. No shame in hustling him. 

Casey let her player be found and die easily the first couple rounds. She pretended to be confused about the controls and what to do. Derek reaction, however, was not what she had anticipated. She expected him to gloat over her failure, and he did the first couple rounds, but after the fourth failure he paused the game and reached over. 

Putting his arms around her, his hands over hers on the controller, Derek said, “Here. Try pressing this and moving that way.” He moved her player away from the corner she had gotten herself into. It ridiculously opposed the way Casey felt in real life: newly caged in by his arms. 

Derek kept his arms around her, showing her a few runs and dodges. She shifted. He coughed, awkwardly taking his hands away. 

Derek un-paused the game and Casey moved her gaze back to the screen. She almost was too distracted thinking why he had voluntarily given her physical contact. Sure, it was friendly, but something felt off. Casey caught her bearings at the last minute, pressing a combo to shoot and evade at the same time. Her fencing classes with Fergus had helped her fighting instincts and they came in handy now. She quickly pressed another combo and kicked Derek’s player in a roundhouse kick before shooting him in the chest. A final combo knocked his player out for good. Derek gaped at her. She felt shy all of a sudden. Her hustling plan had worked, but the way he looked at her in awe...Casey shook it off. 

“That was a fluke. You got lucky.” Derek said. 

Casey smiled. “Wanna play again?” 

Derek nodded. 

They played four more rounds, each one longer than the last. They were still getting used to each other’s playing style. He won some, but so did she. In the end, she found she didn’t even care if she won or not. Casey was actually enjoying playing video games with Derek. Who knew? 

Paul was first to hear, of course. Casey, as usual, barged into his office and sat down in her chair. 

“I’m tutoring Derek.” It had become like some sort of code word for her and Derek spending time together. Paul, of course, didn’t know this, however.

“Okay?” He looked at Casey questioningly.

“Right. Okay.” She decided to change her approach. “On a totally different topic, I got Bonded to someone.”

Paul looked surprised. As if, that was the last thing he had thought Casey would say. “But-“

“Only he’s totally not compatible with me. Except maybe we could just be friends. But the doctors say our bond is too strong to be friendly.” Casey had told her mom it didn’t matter what the doctors said, but a part of her couldn’t help but take it into account. 

“Hold on. I’m sorry, did you just say you Bonded with someone?” Paul was mega confused. 

Casey took a breath and started over. “Yes. And in the interest of confidentiality, he shall not be named.” 

“But I thought you were too young. I mean, I’ve heard of people Bonding before eighteen but I’ve never met anyone who…” Paul trailed off. 

Casey gave a small smile. “Well, now you have.”

“Yes, I guess so. Alright. So what’s this about you two not being compatible?” Trusty Paul, always able to stay on topic in the face of chaos. 

“Right. So he’s a good guy, deep, deep, deep down, but most of the time we can’t stand each other. We’ve been getting better!” She proudly exclaimed. “Over the years,” Casey muttered.  
“Okay,” Paul said, “So what’s the problem. He’s a good guy and you’re getting along more.”

“The problem, Paul, is that I don’t know why we were Bonded in the first place! It just doesn’t make sense!”

“Sometimes things work out the way they are supposed to, even though in the beginning it doesn’t look like it’s a good fit at all,” Paul said. 

“But could we really work? Me and De- I mean, me and this guy?” 

“Sure, it can. Anything is possible, right? The question is, do you want it to work?” 

Casey wasn’t sure what she wanted. On some level, she wanted to get along with Derek. It was true that they were getting along better now that they had grown up a bit and gotten used to each other’s presence in the house. But on the other hand, her and Derek? She couldn’t fathom it. 

Truman was second person she lied to. Casey’s not sure what that said about their relationship. She had thought about breaking up with him because of her Bonding to Derek, but after her realization that they could just be platonically Bonded she figured it was fine for her to have a relationship with Truman. Plus, they’d basically just gotten together. She didn’t want to give up so soon. 

“So, you’ve been off lately. And hanging out with Derek?” Truman had heard from Edwin that she and Derek were spending more time together. Edwin always the gossip, had offered up his suspicions when Truman was waiting for Casey downstairs before their date Saturday. 

“My family’s always complaining about how much we fight. I just thought it would be nice to try to get along.” 

“I thought you were tutoring him?” That’s what Casey had told Paul, but where had Truman heard that?

“Yeah, that too.”

Noel surprisingly was third person she lied to. Casey was sitting at her lunch table waiting for Emily to join her when Noel sat down across from her. 

“Hey Casey,” he said, a shy smile on his face.

“Hey Noel. What a lovely surprise, you sitting with us today. Emily’s not here yet, but I’m sure she’d love to see you-“ 

“Actually, I was here to talk to you.” He admitted. 

“Oh. Okay, what do you want to talk about?” She asked. 

“I don’t know. I just thought we could catch up. We haven’t done that in a while.”

They sat in silence for an awkward few minutes. Casey expected him to have some update or topic to talk about, but she guessed he was just being friendly.

“So you and Derek, huh?” Noel finally said. 

That’s a weird topic to start with. “Um, yeah. I’m tutoring him.” 

Noel looked at her confused. “Tutoring him?”

“Yeah, that’s what you meant, right?” She couldn’t think of anything else he could possibly mean. He didn’t know about the bonding or the Bonding. 

“No, actually I meant how you’re-“ Noel stopped. “You know what, never mind.” He said.

Emily chose that time to arrive with her lunch. “Hey Noel, what’s up?”

So maybe being Bonded to Derek Venturi wasn’t that bad after all. Just a few lies here and there, a migraine once in a while, and pink shirts from Derek putting his red Jersey in with the whites. Paul was right, it would all work out in the end, platonic Bonding or not. Right???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up on the Fourth of July.


	3. Sk8er Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek deals with the Bond and Casey. Always Casey.

Derek has always wanted a tattoo. They’re dark and manly, and most of all they look cool. However, since his relationship with Sally and maturing a little more (yes, it’s possible, even for him), he’s realized that he doesn’t want to do things just to look cool. If he’s seen as cool, so be it, but that should just be because of his natural sense of self, not because he wears a leather jacket or was in a band. All of this, of course, he would never tell anyone aloud. But thinking never hurt anybody, right? 

Derek’s point is, that once he realized his reason for wanting to get a tattoo was materialistic – getting one just to get it – and egotistical – wanting to look cool – he didn’t really have the guts to get one anymore. But getting a Bonding mark was the best of both worlds, (yes, Derek just made a Hannah Montana reference, get over it). He didn’t have to explain to anyone why he had the mark because no one would question it. That’s why Derek had always wanted to get a cool looking Bond mark, if he ever got Bonded. He’d also never admit this out loud to anyone, especially Casey, but their Bonding mark was pretty cool. The way the smallest of the three marks on his neck was a triangle that pointed like an arrow toward his heart when he turned in the mirror. The way the medium sized mark was a splatter like a paint ball explosion on his wrist. And finally, the rings of circles on his chest with the bullseye right over his heart. Derek had to admit, they all looked pretty cool. He almost wished he could show them off, the way he would show off a tattoo. At the same time, some little part of him liked that they were a secret, covered by Casey’s makeup and his thick leather wrist watch. They were his alone. Well, his and Casey’s. He tried his best to ignore that last bit. So far, it was going pretty well. Derek was, after all, a master of denial. 

Unfortunately, what Derek can’t deny are his nose-bleeds. They happen suddenly, without a ten-second warning, giving him no time to prepare or make it look like an accident. The first time it happened at hockey practice was right after he’d made a goal during one of Coach’s new offensive drills. All of a sudden, there was blood dripping on his lips and down to his chest. He nearly jumped out of him skin until he realized it was just a nose-bleed. 

“I get that you are excited, Venturi, but try to not bleed all over my ice.” Coach had shouted at him from where he stood next to the rink. 

“Sorry, Coach!” Derek had shouted back. 

“Yeah, yeah. Get to the nurse.” Coach had then blown his whistle and the team had started a new drill. A couple of the guys (read: Josh and Will) had snickered, but Coach had them skating so fast they shut up pretty quickly. 

This went on for a few days, before some of the guys started thinking he had a nose-bleed problem or a terminal illness or was constantly horny (which he was, but not the point). It didn’t help the fact that he was already taking the longest showers and changing last in the lockers. Even then Derek sometimes cut it close, because the makeup would wash off his body before he’d anticipated. Sometimes Sam would wait for him, seeing as he understood that Derek was just trying to hide his marks, but that just made things worse. People would get ideas, two guys staying after in the locker room together. Derek decided to shower at home after that. When they had morning practices, he’d take the last stall facing the wall and wait until everyone was gone to change. He told Sam to go on without him. Wouldn’t want to make Sammy late for first period after all. Derek counted himself lucky that he didn’t care of grades or getting to class on time. It was a blessing, really. 

However, the hockey practice nose-bleeds had almost gotten so frequent that Derek knew people were just itching to ask what was going on. A couple of guys (read: Josh and Will) had even tried, but Sam or Ryan, the team goalie, would tell them to stop being stupid and save Derek from having to answer. When coach pulled Derek into his office, Derek knew he was in trouble. 

“Anything you want to tell me, Venturi?” Coach said, expectantly. 

“Um, no, Coach,” Derek replied. If this stupid Bonding thing got him kicked off the hockey team, Derek was going to have words. (With whom, he didn’t know quite yet. But that wasn’t important.)

“Derek, you’ve been getting nose-bleeds every practice for the last week and there’s nothing you want to share?” Coach looked doubtful. 

“Sorry, Coach, I don’t know what to say.” It wasn’t even like Derek could tell him that it was because of the Bonding because he’d heard in the teacher’s lounge that a few of the athletic staff were against Bondings. He couldn’t take the risk of being thrown off the team, just because fate had decided he needed a soulmate. 

“Well, whatever it is, you better fix it,” Coach said. “And soon, Venturi. I need you ready for the next game, not bleeding on the bench.”

Derek nodded. “Understood, sir.” Coach was probably the only person Derek called “sir” out of legitimate respect. 

The next day, after grinding his teeth all during his and Casey’s ‘bonding time’ on the couch after dinner, Derek was sure the nose-bleeds had stopped. 

However, when they were taking a water break halfway through the practice, Derek felt the by-then familiar drip of blood down his lips. He quickly sought out Sam who was already back on the ice. 

“Hit me.” Derek said, leaning in so no one could hear. 

“What? Dude, your nose,” Sam said. 

“I know. Punch me in the face!”

“What? Why?” 

“So everyone thinks that’s why my nose is bleeding,” Derek explained. 

“You’re crazy,” Sam replied. 

“Venturi! Richards! What’s going on over there?” Coach yelled from the sidelines. 

“Sam, please. I’m begging you,” Derek pleaded. 

“Fine!” Sam punched him. Hard. 

“Ow!” Derek had trouble not falling on his ass, from the momentum on the impact. 

“Not that hard!” He whisper-shouted. The team had stopped lounging around and was now approaching them. Coach was yelling and coming on the ice too. 

“You told me to hit you!” Sam whispered back. 

By the time the whole team and Coach had surrounded them, Derek had a nice red mark on his nose and the nose-bleed was on full blast. 

Needless to say, Coach had suspended Derek and Sam to the bench for the next couple practices for “fighting among teammates” but that was the last of it. 

The nose-bleeds ended a few days later after Casey and Derek had lounged on the couch again the night before. For that, Derek was immensely grateful. 

The Venturi-McDonald weekend with Ralf came and went. Ralf deciding he had feelings for Casey was quite the surprise, but thankfully it had all worked out. 

Except one morning Casey had stopped Derek in the hall and asked, “Why are you so angry lately? And something else, that I can’t put my finger on…”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Case,” Derek had brushed past her. She obviously hadn’t figured out jealousy yet. Not that he was jealous. It was just- Well, it was a guy thing. Another man moving in on his girl. Not that Casey was his girl, but- oh, you get the point. 

Fighting Dancing with Casey in Dance Mania was pretty fun. Teddy moving into the Venturi-McDonald household for a week was not. Casey and Derek kept up their ‘bonding sessions’- video games or lounging on the couch these days- and the nose-bleeds seemed gone for good. However, Derek would never admit it, but he still got pretty uneasy when Casey was too far away. Some days, when it got really bad at school, he’d skip class and find where she was and sit outside her classroom until the period was over. Just to keep the nausea down, of course. 

It got to the point, where Derek was walking with Casey to class so much that even Ralf and the hockey team had noticed. 

He told them all that Casey was merely tutoring him. That was all. End of story. There were a few doubtful looks, but a few appraising ones too and everyone moved on. 

Of course, Josh and Will, the two morons of the team had made a few jabs about how Casey and Derek looked almost like friends in the halls. 

Sam and Ryan had stood up for him, but Derek didn’t really need defending. He simply showed them up on the ice and that was the end of it. He wasn’t voted team captain for nothing, after all. 

It was right before Christmas when Derek was in the kitchen with his dad that Bonding came up again. Dad was going on about how Nora was happy with Derek and Casey getting along now, and that subsequently made dad’s life easier and blah di blah, until Derek caught something that made him perk up in inquiry. 

“Wait, so you’re okay with this dad?” Derek had asked. “Me and Casey?” Derek clarified. 

“Yeah, why not?” His dad had answered, as if they were talking about the wretched weather. 

“What do you mean ‘why not’? I thought you and Nora thought it was wrong!” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being platonically Bonded to Casey, Derek.” His dad had replied, as if that was obvious. 

Derek was too busy stuck on, platonically Bonded? to check no one was listening in. 

You see, Derek still believed that guys and girls weren’t able to be just friends. It gets too complicated. But the fact that Casey obviously still believed that they could just be friends was telling. If she had convinced herself that the Bond between Derek and her was platonic and then told Nora and Derek’s dad this, then that explained why Nora and his dad had been so relaxed around Casey and Derek hanging out more lately. Hell, it explained why Casey was so relaxed about hanging out with Derek more lately. However, Derek wasn’t sure that he believed it. Dr. Gilmour had specifically said that their Bond was too strong to be platonic, it was Class A, after all. Casey had probably just convinced herself of the platonic idea so that she could stay with Truman. Derek shook it off. Not his problem.

Christmas and New Year’s came and went. Derek stayed away from mistletoe and pretended to get a phone call during the New Year’s count down. By 3-2-1 he was having a lovely chat with an imaginary girl named Lilah. He was lame sometimes, yes he knew this. 

To be honest, though, he’s never been single so long. It’s just that after Sally left, he couldn’t see himself seriously with anyone else. He still flirted sure, but he was never really with someone. It felt odd. 

It also felt odd writing his own will. Derek had always thought if he died that Casey and the family would organize everything for him after he was gone. A nice ceremony with all his friends and family, a rock concert in his honor, and then they’d move on. He never gave thought to all the shit that he’d actually have left behind. 

Once the rest of the family caught wind that Derek was writing his will, Derek had used the prospect of inheriting all his fame and fortune to make Edwin do all his chores for a week. Even Marti wanted some of the cash and had pitched in to get Derek food and snacks when he wanted it. Lizzie just rolled her eyes and said she would make enough money on her own one day; she didn’t need Derek’s money. It reminded Derek of how much Lizzie was growing up, with the way she sounded so much like Casey. Speaking of Casey, she was busy writing her own will. Derek wondered if he was included in it all, but that was the extent of his thinking about Casey’s will. 

Dad and Nora had given a few suggestions about how to handle Derek’s finances and such, but in the end Derek made the decisions on his own. His hockey trophies and trading cards would go to Edwin. His room would go to the Lizzie, seeing as she had by far the smallest room. And the rest of Derek’s valuables would go to Marti, because she would cherish them for all that they were worth. Oh, and the Prince and all of Derek’s money went to Casey, seeing as how she’d know what to do with it. He actually didn’t quite trust his parents to keep track of all the cash that his future self would hopefully earn. The thought was somewhat troubling. 

On their way to the doctor’s office, however, it got awkward between Casey and Derek again. Derek was jammin’ to his favorite rock radio station when Casey leaned over and promptly switched the channel:

He was a punk,

She did ballet.

What more can I say?

He wanted her.

She’d never tell.

Secretly she wanted him as well.

Derek coughed. Casey looked at him, then quickly turned away. The song continued. 

Now he’s a superstar 

Slammin’ on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he’s worth?

Casey turned off the radio. They sat in silence the rest of the ride. 

“So, Derek, Casey, how has your month been?” Dr. Angelino asked when they finally arrived at the hospital. He was accompanying Dr. Gilmour again and they had switched to monthly meetings instead of weekly ones a few months back. 

“Fine,” Derek said. 

“Good, actually,” Casey replied. “The migraines and nose-bleeds have stopped completely now that we have scheduled in more time together.”

“That’s great to hear, Ms. McDonald,” Dr. Gilmour said. Dr. Angelino nodded his head. 

“So, have you two finalized your wills?” It came up in their last meeting with the doctors that their wills should be done before the registration came through. April was approaching faster and faster. 

“In fact, we have,” Casey spoke for the both of them. Derek was starting to get used to it. It was less annoying seeing as he didn’t have to speak about legal documentation as much with her doing the negotiation for the both of them. 

“Wonderful,” Dr. Angelino commended. “Mind if I take a look?”

“Um, not at all,” Casey replied, giving copies of both their wills to the good doctor. When she took Derek’s from him, Derek can’t remember. 

After a few moments the Dr. Gilmour spoke up: “Now I see here, Mr. Venturi, that you are giving all your money, including your inheritance, to Ms. McDonald, is that correct?” 

Derek’s will was pretty short, but he didn’t think that part stood out like a sore thumb exactly. It was like Dr. Gilmour was trying to pick out the one thing in that letter that Derek was uncomfortable with Casey knowing and specifically said it out loud for exactly that purpose. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but still. He could almost hear Casey “aw”-ing at him for giving her his imaginary money. It was strictly for investment interests anyway. Derek didn’t see the big deal. 

“Is that written on there? I should probably cross that out. Do you have a pen I can borrow?” Derek asked. 

“Der-rek!” Casey chastised. 

“Kidding,” Derek said. 

“Well, it all looks good, then,” Dr. Angelino advised. 

The whole ride home Casey teased Derek about giving her his inheritance while he either ignored her, threatened to kick her out of the car, or defended his decision. He tried to get her to turn around a few times so that he could change his will, but Casey refused. She was smug the rest of the way home. It was disgusting. 

Valentine’s day was awful, although Derek denied everything and did his best to act casual in the face of meddling siblings and concerned friends. He went on a date with Stephanie that weekend, a girl from school, and it wasn’t half bad. But she was no Sally and even Casey was a better conversationalist. It was toward the end of February when everything slowed down and things started to go downhill again. It started, as usual, with Casey. (That sentence alone should tell you how the rest of the month continued.)

The truth was, that Casey didn’t even know what was going on. But some guys in the hall and some girls in the bathrooms were rumored to be picking on her, calling Casey a Klutz and a grade-grubber and everything else that she sadly actually was. Derek swallowed his pride and, being Casey’s step-brother, found it in himself to protect her from this. He cornered the guys in between classes and told them to lay off or face the wrath of the entire hockey team. Derek then spread a rumor that the girls who were talking about Casey behind her back were just jealous of Casey’s grades because they were failing two classes. It turned out one of the girls was failing history. Derek felt sickly victorious. The same girl came to Derek two days later and asked for studying tips, and when Derek laughed in her face, she changed tactics and asked for a date instead. Needless to say, he said no. But she still agreed to his request that none of the girls tell Casey herself what Derek had done for her. He wasn’t worried about the guys snitching because it would just ruin their own reps. See, Derek could think ahead sometimes! 

Next, March came around and school midterms came with a rude awakening. After hearing about his D average from Paul and one very terrifying dream about his future, Derek decided to call in reinforcements: Edwin and his dad. 

The reinforcements turned out to be a bust, seeing as Ed didn’t know twelfth grade material and dad hadn’t studied in years. Derek told them he was going for a bathroom break to get away from the chaos and ended up face to face with Casey. 

Casey turned out to have been driven completely crazy by exams, because she actually suggested they study together. Not as in tell everyone they were studying together, as was their cover story for what Edwin had come to call their ‘crazy sibling bonding times’, but actually study study. Derek laughed. 

“I can feel your worry, you know,” Casey reminded him. “I know you actually care about your future, Derek.” The fact that Casey could apparently feel all his emotions all the time was a fact that Derek locked in a vault, hid the key to, and threw in an ocean. Figuratively, of course. Because if Casey could feel all his worry and shame and hopelessness about his grades, then what else could she know about him? Did she know things that even Derek himself hadn’t realized? Casey was talking to him and he was worrying. He physically shook himself to stop the train of thought. 

“They say the best way to study is to teach,” Casey was saying. It seemed like she was trying to convince herself. 

“Who says that?” Derek asked her dubiously. 

“You know,” She sounded uncertain, “people.” She finished lamely. 

He shook his head fondly at her. 

They stayed up almost all night. When Derek woke, there was a textbook on his face and Casey’s lap pillowing his head. He startled himself awake. Casey mumbled something incoherent next to him. 

“Casey, wake up,” He tried to shake her awake, to no avail. 

“Mm-rm-ah-dm,” she muttered. She lazily rubbed her eyes and sat up, blinking at him. 

“Hey, you look cute with bedhead,” Casey mumbled, still half awake. 

Except no, that can’t be right, because Casey McDonald using ‘Derek’ and ‘cute’ in the same sentence? Totally bizarre. It’s not like she has a crush on him or anything. She wasn’t tripping over herself when he was around or wearing blue eye shadow when they hung out. Which they have been, a lot. 

So it must have been a mistake. She was seeing things. Or Derek was hearing things. Because the Casey he knew would never ever call him ‘cute’. Ever. 

About thirty seconds later, after trudging half blind into the bathroom, Casey seemed to realize what she had just said because she ran back into the room and shut the door.

“I’m so sorry,” Casey said. “I didn’t mean that. I thought you were someone else. And that I was still dreaming.”

“Must’ve been some dream,” Derek joked weakly. No. What was he doing. Giving her an out? This was perfect embarrass-Casey material and she was obviously lying. Casey always seemed to forget that Derek could tell when other people were lying to him because he was so good at it himself. 

“Yeah,” Casey gave Derek an awkward laugh and left the room. Derek let her go. It was part of his new morally conscious adult self. That was all. He was simply deciding not to use this against her. Not like he was avoiding anything himself. Nope. Not at all. 

Anyway, Derek got one A+ (gym) and all B’s on his midterms. He was successfully on his way to a hockey scholarship and life was good. Well, he was still Bonded to Casey, but that was under control. All Derek had to do was beat her at Halo once in a while and let her put her legs over his while he was watching TV every other night. 

Then Noel happened. It was afterschool and Derek was feeling uneasy again. So, as had grudgingly become his new remedy, he went to find Casey. He found her in the theatre sitting on the edge of the stage next to Noel. At least, Derek thought his name was Noel. Anyway, his stomach eased just being around Casey and his nerves calmed down. Stupid Bond. Stupid Casey. Stupid Fate and its Soulmates and-

“-Derek. I know about you two,” Noel was saying. 

Derek crept to the edge of the stage curtains and shamelessly listened in. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Noel. There’s nothing going on between me and Derek.” Casey then laughed awkwardly, the way she did when she was lying. Derek physically refrained from face-palming. Could she be any more obvious?

“Casey, I know you two are Bonded. I was there.” Noel said. And what?!? Derek thought. 

“What do you mean you were there?” Casey asked. “Because I was there and I didn’t see you. So, I’m pretty sure you weren’t-“

Noel cut her off, “No, I was there. I was hanging out after school with my friends when all of a sudden we turned the corner and heard shouting. So, they elected me to go check it out. I overheard everything. But then I went to get the principal. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.” 

Silence. 

Derek was starting to get fidgety when he heard a sigh. Casey. 

“Well, to be honest, I’m glad you know. It’s been hard lying to everybody,” Casey admitted. Derek should’ve known lying had been bugging her so much. She was after all a goodie-goodie. It was in her nature. She couldn’t help it. 

“Well, you don’t have to lie to me,” Noel said, laughing awkwardly. Casey laughed awkwardly back. God, it’s like these two were made for each other, Derek thought. Then immediately froze because since when was Derek trying to get Casey together with other people? As far as he was concerned, fate was telling them that they were meant to be together. The day that Casey would just man-up, or woman-up whatever, and realize that she was fooling herself into thinking they could merely have a friendly Bond was the day they could actually move on with their lives. Derek had done denial. Now he was ready to accept this whole crazy situation and actually find happiness or whatever it was that couples had together. Except, now it had been silent for too long.

Derek peeked around the curtains, just in time to see Noel leaning in and Casey letting him! Derek whipped his head around and stood there quietly, waiting for the “Noel, I’m sorry I’m just not that into you,” or the “Noel, how could you! I’m Bonded to Derek!” or even the “I’m so sorry, but I’m with Truman”. But it never came. All Derek heard was silence and then the rustle of clothing, and then Derek had to leave. He would not be caught dead just standing there while Casey made out with some guy ten feet away! Never mind the fact that Casey was Bonded to Derek! Or that she had a stupid boyfriend! 

Derek fast-walked all the way to his car. He slammed the Prince’s driver’s side door and angrily buckled his seatbelt, pulling out of the parking space with a squeaky refute from the breaks. He sped off the school campus. 

What was Casey thinking? Who gave her the right to go kissing every guy she knew?

Derek stopped at a red light. 

What is this? Am I jealous? No, Derek wasn’t jealous, he was furious. Sure, he’d seen Casey kiss other guys numerous times. But now that they were Bonded, it was as if his mind was telling Derek that she wasn’t allowed to be with anyone else anymore. And how messed up was that? Casey was with Truman, after all. Maybe that’s why Derek was so mad: because Casey was cheating on sweet innocent Truman. Oh, who was Derek kidding, Truman was scum. The kind of guy that just never grew up and received a conscience, only out for himself. 

The light turned green. Derek’s foot slammed on the gas petal. 

How could she? What the hell was she thinking? Why am I so angry? What is wrong with me? What’s wrong with her? Why are we fucking Bonded? Do I like her?-

Derek ran a red light without thinking. It wasn’t on purpose. It was just all Derek could process was the possibility of liking Casey and-

Derek saw headlights coming his way and froze up. 

“Beeeeeeep!”

Derek swerved on pure instinct. He almost ran into a tree because he jerked the steering wheel so hard. 

Breathe. Derek reminded himself. He pulled over. 

I have feelings for Casey. Shit.


	4. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one and in each of them we've found each other." - Nicholas Sparks

Casey liked Noel. She really did. They had lots in common and he was a good guy and a better friend. But that’s all they were: friends. So when he leans in to kiss her afterschool one day, she freezes up, but eventually pushes him away, their clothes rustling with the movement. Noel stared at her in shock, then hurt at being rejected. 

“Sorry,” he eventually muttered. 

“It’s okay,” Casey said back. Then she rethought that statement and decided no, actually it was not okay. You can’t go kissing girls who are already in a relationship. She told Noel this aloud. 

“But you don’t want to be with Derek. You’re just with him because of the Soul Bonding. It made you. And you know I’m right, because the fact that you’re too afraid to tell people about you two, hiding behind this secret that you’re tutoring him, proves it!” He was practically shouting at her by the end.

“How dare you. You know, I thought you were different, Noel. But you proved to be just like other jerk out there!” Casey got up and started for the exit.

She turned around at the last minute when a thought struck her: “And I was talking about Truman. Derek and I may be Bonded, but we’re not like that.”

Noel looked down in shame. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it,” he said. 

She was too angry to forgive him. “You should be,” she said and slammed the theatre door behind her. God, where was an over-protective Derek when she needed him? Casey thought. 

They started avoiding each other, after that. Casey and Derek, not Casey and Noel. Although, she was avoiding Noel, who in turn took every opportunity he could to turn up and apologize. Casey didn’t know why Derek was avoiding her, but Casey just needed some time to think. About herself and about Derek and about what Noel had made her realize. Yes, she didn’t choose or ask to be Bonded to Derek, but she wasn’t altogether unwillingly bonding with him now. In fact, things before her fight with Noel were pretty good with Derek. They still fought and he still pranked her, but it was without any real heat and was never too harsh. Casey had come to think that they were actually getting along. This unspoken mutual agreement between them that yes, they were Bonded, but platonically and that was okay. What Noel had said, made her question her entire relationship with Derek. Were they only getting along because they were forcefully Bonded? Or did they choose of their own free will to be half-way civil with each other? Was she only okay with keeping them a secret because she was ashamed? And what in the world made Noel think her and Derek could ever be romantically together? Casey needed answers. So, naturally she went to Paul. 

“I need you to be completely honest with me,” Casey said, barging, as usual, into Paul’s office. 

“Alright,” Paul said, seemingly ready for whatever was about to be thrown his way. 

“Could you ever see Derek and I together?” Casey asked, getting right to it. She didn’t have the time or patience to stall. Her brain was stuck on the possibility ever since Noel had implied it and like a broken record, it was not moving on. 

“Um,” Paul said, obviously shocked, “when you say together, you mean…?”

“As in together together. A couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend.” Casey explained, not liking the words that were coming out of her mouth. 

“Oh. Well, I have to say that’s not what I thought you would ask but um, sure?” Paul answered.

“’Sure?’ I need yes or no, Paul, not ‘sure?’,” Casey responded. 

“Right. Sorry. I was just not expecting…” At Casey’s expectant expression Paul moved on. “Yes, Casey, I can see you and Derek together. As a couple.” Paul then muttered mainly to himself, “I can’t believe I just said that.” 

“Neither can I,” Casey said. Well, that answered one question then, Casey thought to herself. 

“But what will our friends say? What will our peers say?” Casey gasped, “What will our parents say?”

“Casey, I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself. The question is, do you like Derek?” Paul asked. 

“No,” Casey automatically responded. Then thought about it. “I mean, I guess he’s a good guy deep deep down, but… Me and Derek??” Once again, the idea was too baffling to Casey. 

“Try not to think of you two together as a concept, just think about how you feel when you think of Derek. Any affectionate emotions come up?” Paul asked. 

“Affectionate? No.” Casey said, snorting. Paul deflated. Casey continued, “But he is really sweet with Marti. And there are times when he’s kind to me, even though he’d never admit to it. Like just last month, he helped me win the Dance Mania contest. Granted, it was his fault I didn’t have a partner in the first place but…And all his ex-girlfriends claim he treats them like a gentleman. Of course, I always thought it was a lie or an illusion but maybe…” Casey trailed off. 

“Maybe?” Paul prompted.

“Maybe he’s not so bad after all,” Casey concluded.

Paul smiled. “Now, I have to ask: did Derek actually say he liked you that way?”

Casey frowned. “What? No. I got the idea from Noel,” she said. 

“Noel?” Paul questioned. 

“It’s a long story,” Casey said. 

“I thought you were with Truman,” Paul pointed out.

“I am, but I’m Bonded to Derek,” Casey said. 

“You are?” Paul asked. 

Casey realized her slip. “Oops. Yes, but you can’t tell anybody. It’s sort of supposed to be kept secret. For legal privacy reasons.”

“You have my word,” Paul said, seriously. “Now back to the Derek thing.”

“That’s what I have to find out!” Casey exclaimed. 

“What?” Paul asked, confused. 

“If Derek likes me. If he secretly has feelings for me. Then I’ll know if this is all in my head.” Casey was glad she had a formal plan. They always helped calm her and put things in perspective. 

“But shouldn’t you figure out if you like Derek first?” Paul pointed out. 

“No,” Casey said, unconcerned. She had a plan. That was all that mattered. “Thank you, Paul,” she said, heading for the door. 

“Always a pleasure, Casey,” Paul replied warily. 

Casey shut the door. 

Casey’s plan to find out if Derek liked her was to stick to him like glue. Eventually, she reasoned, he’d get so sick of me, that he’ll do anything for me to leave him alone. It was genius!

Unfortunately, Derek still seemed to be avoiding Casey. This made it hard to bug him all day with her constant presence. The next day, however, an opportunity arose. 

Derek had a hockey game in Peterborough, three hours away, and for some reason he was trying to convince their parents in the kitchen that Casey shouldn’t come. The only reason she usually ever went to his hockey games were because the parents demanded she ‘show support’. Also with their discomfort and side effects from being too far apart, Casey had been making sure to go to all his away games in particular so that they’d both be comfortable. However, Derek being adamant about her not going only made her more curious as to why he suddenly wanted to avoid her at all costs. 

“Look, Casey doesn’t want to come anyway.” Derek was saying. 

“You don’t know that. Maybe I do,” Casey refuted. She was fighting just to fight, she knew, but she needed some normalcy back in her life. Plus, this way she would be able to put Plan: Stick like Glue into action.

“Oh, really?” He asked, sarcastically. 

“Yes. Really,” She replied. 

Derek changed angles: “Well, maybe I don’t want you there. Ever thought about that?” 

“Derek!” George chastised. 

“No, it’s true,” Derek said, probably realizing he could get her not to go if he stuck with his current logic. “I don’t want Casey there.”

“Derek, you don’t mean that,” Casey’s mom said. “You’re Bonded after all.” The kids were all upstairs, so Casey wasn’t too worried about one of them overhearing. 

“Well, that’s another thing,” Derek said. “I never asked to be Bonded to Casey. In fact, I never wanted to be Bonded to her. And now that we are Bonded, I hate it!”

Casey, of course, had thought she felt the same way a few months ago. But now she wasn’t so sure. It hurt almost too much to speak to hear Derek voice it all out loud.

“Fine then,” She tried to keep her chin up, “I won’t go to your stupid game.” With that, she stormed out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. She looked herself in her room for the rest of the day. The next morning, when they were supposed to leave, Casey overheard George, mom, and Derek talking in the hallway. 

“Oh, should we try to get Casey to come out again? I really think she’s upset about not coming,” mom was saying. 

“Nora, she’ll be fine. I’m sure she can handle missing one game,” Derek said. 

“But what about how you guys get uncomfortable when you’re too far apart? Won’t that affect your playing? This would be the farthest apart you two have been since you-know-what happened.” Mom pointed out.

“I’ll ignore it,” Derek said. “Come on, we’re going to miss the bus if we wait any longer.” 

“Are you sure, Derek?” George asked, clarifying for good measure. 

“Yes,” Derek said, exasperated. “Now can we please just go already?”

So they left. Without her. Casey felt the discomfort start once she assumed they had reached the school. She ignored it. If Derek was going to deny their Bond, then so could she. 

 

Denying their Bond turned out to be much harder than Casey had anticipated. Just like everything having to do with this Bond, Casey was blind-sighted by the unknown. It started with the growing discomfort. Then a headache eased in as she felt Derek’s unease increase. He’ll be fine, she told herself. He said it himself, we’ll be fine.

Ten minutes later the headache had turned into a full blown migraine. At this point, Casey could feel Derek’s panic. She assumed that he was getting a nosebleed, and a heavy one, if the magnitude of her migraine was any indication. It’ll go away, she reminded herself, it always does. Derek’s panic eased not twenty minutes later and Casey headed to the kitchen to get some Advil. 

A half an hour later, Casey felt a spike of panic from Derek and the nausea started to set in. It didn’t get bad until an hour later. Casey had given up sleeping or studying due to the onslaught of emotions she kept sensing from Derek, all jumbled up until she couldn’t pick one out from the rest, and her own stomach roiling itself. She was downstairs watching Saturday morning cartoons when the phone rang. Casey had to hold her stomach as she walked over to the docking station. 

“Hello?” Casey said. 

“Casey, I need you to talk to me,” it was Derek, “Like right now. Anything,” Derek said. He sounded like he was really freaking out. 

However, just hearing her voice must have done something for him because she felt his emotions ease. Casey noticed that he migraine ebbed at his voice as well. Huh, she thought, well, that’s helpful. 

“Well, I would but I’m not talking to you right now,” Casey said. She didn’t dare hang up the phone, though, because his voice was doing wonders for her head. 

“Look, I’m sorry, Case,” Derek apologized. “I didn’t mean what I said last night. The truth is I don’t hate it alright. But- I can’t really talk openly here. I’m in the back of the bus.” Now that he pointed it out, Casey could hear laughter and hollering in the background. 

“Well, you’re going to have to do better than that,” Casey pushed. 

“I’ll tell you anything you want to hear. I’ll give you the most heart-felt apology you’ve ever heard. I’ll write you poetry, but please, I can’t do it right now. I just need you to talk to me. I’ll do anything.” Derek pleaded. 

“Yo, D, what girl has you writing poetry?” One of the guys in the background shouted, chuckling. 

“Shut up, Josh,” Derek responded. Casey had no idea who Josh was, but she realized Derek was practically begging her in front of the whole hockey team. She took this into consideration. 

“Alright,” Casey said. “What do you want to talk about?”

“God, I don’t know. You’re the chatterbox.” Casey ignored the insult. Derek continued, “I just- I had a really bad nosebleed and I remembered how the doctor said bonding helps and people can bond over the phone, right? So I figured-“ 

“I get it, Derek.” Casey would never admit it, but Derek was actually really smart to call. It was helping both of them just hearing the other’s voice. 

“Okay,” Derek said. 

“Alright,” Casey responded, awkwardly. 

“Damn it Casey, come on.” Derek’s panic rose during the sentence. 

“Okay, okay, um-“

“Casey…” Derek practically whined. Casey was getting a little light headed now. She figured the side effects would only get worse the farther he went. 

“How far are you guys from Peterborough?” Casey asked. At least they could figure out how much worse the side effects would get. 

“God, I don’t know, Casey. Do I sound like a GPS to you?” Derek said. 

Casey sighed, “Ask!” She said. She needed to be prepared for the worst. And if they had more than two hours to go then Casey was better off getting in the Prince and driving there herself. She made a move to get up and her stomach lurched. Well, if she could make it to the Prince, that is. 

Derek took a moment to move from the mouthpiece of the phone and ask. His voice returned not thirty seconds later. “An hour and a half,” Derek said. 

Casey exhaled in relief. So, she didn’t have to attempt the trek to the car. That was good. She went to sit back down, but her stomach lurched again in a fit. She probably ought to get to the bathroom upstairs before she puked all over the carpet. Oh, God, she thought. 

“Casey? Please tell me you didn’t hang up.” Derek said, frantic again. “Ca-“

“I’m still here,” Casey told him. “My stomach’s just protesting our distance.” 

Derek let out a huff that could have been an attempted laugh. “Tell me about it. I’m in a moving bus packed with guys. Coach is lucky I haven’t thrown up on anyone yet.”

Casey smiled. At least Derek still had his humor. “Alright, so…”

“So…?” Derek echoed. 

Obviously neither one of them wanted to hang up, but what did Derek and she actually talk about when they were being civil? Nothing really. They usually did something while they were bonding, like watching TV or playing video games. Casey tried to think.

“English!” Casey said, thinking about the aforementioned poetry. 

“Actually, we’re Canadian,” Derek replied. 

“No, I mean we can talk about English! Books, literature, poetry!” Casey was glad to have found a topic, something to focus on. 

“Casey, when I said I’d write you poetry, I was kidding,” Derek said. 

“Oh.” 

Derek backtracked. “No, I mean. I’ll do it, but not right now. You know, bus full of guys and all.”

Casey almost smiled but it hurt her face too much. “Okay, then how about I talk and you listen. I’ll tell you all about this book I’m reading and you tell me all about…”

“Hockey!” Derek said. 

“Sure, hockey,” Casey responded. “We’ll take turns, okay?”

“Okay,” Derek agreed. 

“Alright, I’ll go first. So it’s about this girl, who-“

“Wait, what if I wanted to go first?” Derek asked. 

“Fine, Derek. You go first then,” Casey gave in, exasperated. They just needed to talk. It didn’t really matter about what. Trust Derek to turn it into a competition. Such a boy. 

“Alright. So hockey is all about-“ Casey listened. Really, she did. But she didn’t quite understand the point of skating into each other just to get a ball- Sorry, puck- into the net. She kept asking questions and she expected Derek to get more frustrated with all her inquiries, but he explained everything patiently. Once in a while with an exasperated “Because, Casey, that’s just how it goes”, but otherwise surprisingly patient. 

A half an hour and a lot of hockey information later, Derek’s bus entered Toronto. Both their bodies seemed to be against that revelation because Derek threw up on this so called “Josh” not ten minutes later and Casey’s stomach roiled again. Only an hour left, Casey reminded herself. The worst of it was probably over, now that they were talking on the phone. 

However, hearing Derek empty his guts on his teammate seemed to trigger Casey’s own stomach. She attempted to scramble up the stairs, phone in hand like a lifeline. Unfortunately, her body wasn’t ready to stand up so fast because her vision tunneled and her legs gave out beneath her. She took a minute to breathe on the floor. Then when she could see clearly again, she got up and continued up the stairs. She tripped halfway up. Damn clumsiness! She thought. 

When Casey finally made it to the top of the stairs, the world was spinning and she had broken into a cold sweat. Casey sat against the nearest wall, taking the chance to steady herself, and then hesitantly brought the phone up to her ear. 

“Derek?” Casey said into the phone, breathing labored. 

Casey realized she couldn’t do this on her own. She had to call someone, get some help. Maybe Emily could get her to the hospital and they’d have something there to help. Surely, Dr. Angelino being a specialist, could find a way. Only, he was two hours away in Toronto like Derek. 

“Derek?” She said again into the phone. No response. Casey focused on his emotions threw the bond. He felt ashamed and embarrassed, but also slightly amused. 

She called his name through the phone a third time. Her nausea was rising just at the thought that he wasn’t okay. If he-

“Casey?” Derek croaked. Oh, thank God, Casey thought. “Casey, are you there?” He repeated. 

“Yes! Yes, I’m here,” Casey rushed to respond. “Derek, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just puked again,” he croaked out. 

“Well, I’m sorry to whoever got puked on then,” Casey said. Thinking how she’d hate it if it was on her. 

“Nah, I got Will this time,” Derek said, sounding happy about this fact. Maybe he was losing it faster than she had anticipated. 

“Look, Derek. I’m going to call Emily, see if she can drive me over. I’ll be a few hours late, but-“

“No!” Derek said, alarmed. “Don’t hang up!” 

“Derek, I can barely move without my stomach protesting. I can’t get to the car on my own,” Casey explained. “And I thought it would go away, but the farther away you get the worse we both feel. I need to get over to you, or at least get to the hospital-“

“But you can’t leave me,” Derek whined. Then seemed to hear himself because he coughed and started again: “I mean, I don’t know if I’ll make it to Peterborough if you hang up.”

“Derek, I promise. I’ll call you right back.” Casey tried to reassure him, “You’ll be fine.” She hung up wincing. She felt terrible for leaving Derek, but she had to get Emily to bring her closer to Derek as soon as possible. 

She dialed Emily’s number from memory. Come on, pick up, pick up, Casey mentally pleaded. Emily answered on the fourth ring. 

“Hello?” Emily said.

“Emily! I need you to come over right now!” Casey said. 

“Right now? What’s going on, Casey? You sound frantic,” Emily said, worried. 

“Derek and I sort of got into a fight last night. So he left for an away game without me this morning. We’ve been feeling the effects the farther apart we get, and they aren’t pleasant,” Casey explained in one breath. 

“Okay, so no offense, but why are you calling me? I mean, I’m worried and all but-“ Emily asked.

“I can’t really move without my stomach lurching. I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it to the car and I need to drive over to Derek as soon as possible. So, I need you to come over and help me because I think I’m freaking out right now and I’m about to cry and I can’t do this on my own, Em,” Casey’s breathing was labored again by the end. She started counting her breaths the way her mom had taught her, but things were just so out of hand. All because of their stupid fight last night. 

“Okay, okay. I’m coming right over,” Emily said. 

“Hurry!” Casey insisted. Emily hung up. 

Casey’s stomach rolled again and she groaned, trying to move her body closer to the bathroom. Almost, there, Casey thought. She crawled on her hands and knees, across the carpeted hallway and onto the wooden floor of the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time.

Afterwards, Casey rested her head against the cool tile of the toilet seat, not caring how gross it was. She felt like death. Her skin was cold and damp with sweat, her hair sticking to her forehead. Her head was pounding and her entire body felt exhausted and heavy, as if she had just run a marathon.

“Casey?!” She heard Emily shout from downstairs. She hadn’t even heard the doorbell ring. Casey tried to make a call back, but all that came out was a strangled groan. It must have been enough, because what felt like five minutes later, Emily emerged in front of Casey’s field of view. 

“Oh God, Casey. Not the toilet seat,” Emily cringed. “You look bad, Case. We should get you to the hospital, not to Derek.” Casey made another groan in disagreement. She needed to get to Derek now. It felt like life or death. If Casey focused enough, she could still make out Derek’s panic. But what was clearer through the Bond was his pain. Derek was in excruciating pain and Casey could do nothing to get to him. 

“Casey,” Emily said, sounding like it wasn’t the first time she had called the name. “Do you have your doctor’s number? I think we need to call him, like right now.”

Casey hesitantly made the phone sign with her hand, trying not to jostle her stomach too much with the movement. 

“Your phone? Okay, um, where is it?” Emily asked. Casey could practically feel her anxiety from here and they weren’t even Bonded! Casey pointed slowly to where she’d left the phone on the top of the staircase. 

“Got it,” Emily said, rushing to grab the phone from the floor. She quickly found and dialed Dr. Angelino’s number. Casey was just thankful his name started with an ‘A’ because he was the specialist and probably the better of the two to ask in this situation.

The phone seemed to ring for eons. Finally, Emily perked up. 

“Hi doctor, this is Emily, a friend of Casey McDonald’s. She and Derek Venturi, whom she’s Bonded to, are separated right not and Casey’s body is reacting really badly. She’s throwing up and sweating and pale and-“ Emily paused to put the back of her hand against Casey’s forehead, “I think she has a fever.” 

Dr. Angelino seemed to say something here. Casey was just trying to deal with the pain that seemed to want to crack her skull open and the ball in her chest that was trying to break through her ribs. Everything hurt and Casey could still feel that Derek was in pain. That was probably the worst part. 

“Yeah. Alright. Okay. Thank you, doctor. No, I won’t hang up. No, he’s on his way to Peterborough. I think he’s almost there. No, I haven’t tried to reach him. Okay. Yes, I’ll try that now. Okay.”

Emily put the phone down. She turned to Casey. “Alright, Casey. Now you need to work with me here. Dr. Angelino says we have to get you into Derek’s room. Being around his scent and all his stuff should help.” 

Emily wrapped Casey’s arm around her shoulder to support her and then started helping Casey to her feet. Casey was trying to stand, she really was, but her body just felt so heavy. They stumbled about a billion times during the short trek to Derek’s bedroom, but finally Casey landed on Derek’s bed with a thump. It felt like all the blinds were opened into a dark room and suddenly she could breathe again. Derek’s scent had never been so comforting, but now she shoved her face into the pillow trying to chase it. Once Casey was fully tucked into Derek’s bed, the blankets up to her neck, her face once again shoved into the pillow, with Derek’s scent all around her, Emily went back and picked up the phone again. 

“Hello? Yes, doctor? Casey’s looking slightly better already,” there was a pause while Dr. Angelino replied with his expertise, “Okay, I’ll call their parents right now. Thank you so much. Yes, I’ll keep you updated. Okay. Goodbye.” Emily hung up. Then went to dial Casey’s mom. 

“Mrs. McDonald? Hi, this is Emily. I’m with Casey. No, well, yes, something is wrong. She and Derek are apparently feeling the side effects of the distance and Casey’s looking really sick. I haven’t spoken to Derek yet, but from what Case said he’s not doing too well either.” A pause. “Oh, you didn’t know? Well, can you see the bus? Yes, I’ll hold.”

While Emily was on the phone with Casey’s mom, Casey tried to focus on Derek’s emotions again. Make sure he was alright too. His panic was still there. And pain. Lots and lots of pain. Casey was focusing on getting any other emotion from him that she could pick out. It was beyond overwhelming. Panic and pain and fear and- Suddenly, there was nothing. Casey tried again. She’d probably just lost her focus. Again. Nothing. She couldn’t feel any of his panic or his pain. She couldn’t feel anything from Derek. It felt like the Bond was breaking, splitting in half and it hurt! Casey ignored the pain and tried again. But it was as if the world had gone silent or lost all color. It was black and white and nothingness. Casey’s breathing caught in her chest. What if he’s dead. Oh, God. What if he’s-

“Casey? Casey, are you okay? Casey, look at me!” Emily was freaking out again. But Casey could barely hear her. It was as if her best friend was screaming through rubber. 

“Mrs. McDonald? Something’s wrong! Casey’s not responding, but her eyes are open and-“ Casey’s mom said something here. “Is he alright?” Casey turned toward Emily. She said ‘he’ as in Derek. As in Derek was not alright. As in he might be d- Emily sighed in relief. Casey’s breath returned to her lungs. 

“Okay, I’ll tell her. Yes, I can drive her over there now. Okay. You too. Bye,” Emily hung up and turned toward Casey. 

“Casey? Casey, can you hear me?” Emily asked. Casey nodded. Emily sighed again in relief. “Okay, I just spoke to your mom. She called the coach on the bus and they pulled over. Apparently, Derek passed out.” Casey wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or more worried. Emily continued. “The ambulance is on its way and they’re going to get him to the nearest hospital in Toronto. That’s where I’m going to drive you. Okay, Casey?” 

Casey nodded, too emotionally drained and worried to speak. 

The journey to the car was long and painstaking, but once in the passenger seat of Emily’s car, Casey just tried to focus on keeping her eyes open. It wouldn’t do for her to pass out as well. It was just that the world was spinning again and her vision was tunneling and her focus was fazing in and out. They’d brought a bucket and Casey used it more than once on the two-hour drive over. There was traffic too. Casey wished they’d taken an ambulance themselves. She just focused on Derek. Derek’ll be okay. Derek only passed out. Derek’s not dead. We’re on our way to Derek. And on and on. 

Casey felt the exact moment when Derek woke up. They were sitting in traffic on the highway, still an hour out, and suddenly the world had color and the sound was so loud it was deafening and Casey started to cry in relief. 

“Casey? Casey, what’s wrong?” Emily asked worried. 

“He’s awake,” Casey replied. “He’s okay,” She sobbed out. 

Emily sighed in relief, but didn’t say anything in response, letting Casey have her moment. 

An hour later and they finally arrived at the hospital. Casey stumbled inside with Emily’s help and they went right to the front desk of the emergency room. 

Emily spoke for them. “Hi, this is Casey McDonald. She needs to get to Derek Venturi ASAP. They’re Bonded.” Emily said. 

“That’s nice,” the woman at the front desk said. “But all visitors need to sign in and go around to the main entrance before they are scanned through.”

“No, you don’t understand. They’re a Class A Bonding, they were separated and he came here in an ambulance. Please, you need to let us see him right now.”

“Like I said, miss, all visitors need to sign in and go around to the main entrance-“

Casey had enough. She leaned over the front desk. “Look. I’m about to puke in ten seconds and unless you want it to be on you, I suggest you let us see him right now. Or so help me, my dad will sue this hospital for Bonding rights and-“

“Okay, miss. No need to get testy with me. What did you say his name was? Dante?”

“Derek. Derek Venturi.” Emily said. Casey was glad she spoke up because she wasn’t kidding about the puking thing and these floors looked way too clean and she’d left her bucket in the car and-

“Follow me, please,” a new nurse in pink scrubs said. Emily and Casey wobbled after her. Casey was so close to Derek and yet so far. This damn hospital was a gigantic maze and her vision was tunneling again and- 

Casey woke up in a hospital room surrounded by her family. She slowly opened her eyes to see white walls and bright lights.

“She’s awake!” Lizzie announced. Several people rushed to Casey’s bedside. 

“Casey, darling, how are you feeling?” Casey’s mom asked gently.

“Edwin, go get the doctor,” George instructed. 

Casey opened her mouth to speak. Her throat was dry and her voice was rough like sandpaper, but she managed an, “I’m okay”, for everyone else’s benefit. 

“Oh, Casey, that’s so good to hear. We were so worried. You just passed out. Luckily, Emily got you to the hospital so fast. George and I had no idea the distance would do this to you both. We never would have-“

“Look, that’s great and all, but could all of you please move so I can at least see Casey??” Derek suddenly interrupted. Casey was startled by his voice and she felt the Bond surge strong and alive through them. She was so thankful to hear him speak, for a while there she had really thought he was gone. But at the same time-

“Der-rek!” She croaked out. “You can’t just interrupt people when they’re explaining important details!” The whole family had complied with his request, however, and Casey could see Derek clearly in the hospital bed next to hers. There was a white curtain between them, but it was bunched up next to the wall, leaving the space open. 

“Oh? And who’s going to stop me? You?” Derek retorted. Now that Casey got a good look at him he looked a bit pale and washed out. A scar on his temple and dried blood on his lips. But he was breathing and talking so he couldn’t be that hurt. 

“Yes. If I have to,” Casey responded. It was a petty fight, but things felt normal for the first time in the last 48 hours. 

Derek opened his mouth to speak again, but the Dr. Gilmour walked in right then, clipboard in hand. 

“Dr. Angelino is still running some tests, luckily he was close and available when this all happened, but it seems you two will make a full recovery. The Bond wasn’t broken, just temporarily injured. Next time try not to-“

Casey stopped listening, instead looking in shock at her siblings’ expressions. They didn’t seem fazed in the slightest from the capital B word, so she assumed they had been told the secret. Still, she had to make sure. 

“You guys are okay with all this? Me and Derek being Bonded?” Casey asked the kids. (Who weren’t really kids anymore, but she would ignore it for as long as she could.)

Marti spoke up first, “Yep. I think it’s cool you guys are Bonded!” She then proceeded to climb onto Casey’s bed and sit in her lap. She was ten now, but she still acted like a six-year-old sometimes. Casey thought it was adorable. 

“Yeah, what Marti said,” Lizzie added in, smiling kindly at Casey. 

“Well, I for one was thrown for a loop! But, yeah, I guess it’s cool you guys are together.”

“It’s purely platonic though, right?” Lizzie clarified. 

Casey looked over at Derek. After everything that had just happened in the last 24 hours, Casey wasn’t quite sure how she felt anymore. She had never been so worried about someone in her life. And you only worried about people you cared for, right? But was that just Casey caring platonically for Derek, as a brother and a friend, or was it more? 

“Yes,” Derek said, “purely platonic.” His eyes never left hers when he answered and for some reason it felt like a lie. 

“Then, yeah. I don’t see what the big deal is.” Lizzie said. “Besides, you know, the separation thing,” she amended. 

“Oo, can I see your marks?” Marti asked, suddenly interested again. 

“Soul Bond marks are usually very personal,” Dr. Gilmour cut in, talking as if to a two-year-old. 

“No, it’s fine. Come here, Smarti, to your cooler sibling and I’ll show you,” Derek said. Marti complied, climbing off Casey’s hospital bed and over onto Derek’s. 

“Right, well. I’ll just give you some time alone then. Visiting hours end in an 30 minutes, though, so please see yourselves out.” Dr. Gilmour left with that, clipboard still in hand. 

“Isn’t he a riot,” Derek joked, looking at Marti. She giggled. 

“Casey, do you need anything? Water or juice?” Casey’s mom asked. 

“Water would be nice. Also, where’s Emily?” Casey asked.

“Oh, she had to go home. She wanted to wait until you woke up, but it’s almost ten o’clock and she needed to drive all the way back to London by herself.” Casey’s mom explained. 

“Ten o’clock? How long was I out?” Casey asked. 

“A long time,” Derek answered. Casey could feel a spark of worry and annoyance from him at that. She didn’t have time to parse it out, however, because suddenly Derek was showing Marti his marks. Everyone seemed interested at that. It was true that in common culture, Soul Bond marks were usually kept private, often only shown to loved ones. Some places actively covered them to keep away from the shame that came along with it. 

“So here’s the first one,” Derek said. He showed Marti the inside of his right wrist, which was makeup and watch free, leaving the mark open to prying eyes. “I think it looks like a paintball explosion, but Casey won’t agree.” Casey huffed. Of the three of their marks, the one on their wrists was not Casey’s favorite. It looked as if it was roaming over her skin, ever growing. Like an uncontrolled fungus or something. Casey shuttered.

“And this one is just a tiny triangle,” Derek said, turning his neck so his mark was on display.

“Oh, cool. It’s like it’s pointing to your heart!” Marti remarked. Casey had never thought of it that way. Smart kid, she thought affectionately. 

“Yeah, something like that,” Derek said. Casey could feel his discomfort. “And last, but not least, the big one.” Derek wiggled out of the top half of his hospital gown, opening it from the back. 

“Woah!” Marti gasped, awed. 

“That is big,” Lizzie muttered. 

“Derek, I had no idea,” George said, stunned. 

“Dude, you’re a freak,” Edwin added. Everyone turned to give him a disapproving stare and Derek raised his eyebrows at the insult. 

“Derek is not a freak,” Casey defended. Then she realized what she had said. Everyone turned to look at her disbelievingly instead. 

Casey backtracked, “I mean, he is. But our marks aren’t. What I meant to say is, I have the same mark and I’m not a freak. So, there.” Casey finished. Derek winced at her lame comeback. 

“Why do you have three of them, Smerek?” Marti asked.

“Yeah, don’t people usually only have one or two?” Lizzie pointed out. 

“So I was right!” Edwin exclaimed. “Sorry, bro,” Edwin apologized at Derek’s raised eyebrows. 

“No, we just have three because Casey and I are special.” Derek turned to whisper to Marti: “It’s not every day people get Bonded to someone as cool as me.” Marti giggled. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re both okay. The doctors say you should stay overnight so that they can monitor you both and make sure you rest up. We’ll come back in the morning to pick you up, okay?”

“Okay,” Casey said. 

“Sure, whatever,” Derek responded. “Take your time. Female nurses love me,” he added. 

Casey rolled her eyes. 

“Get some rest, you two,” George parented. 

“Sleep well, Casey,” Lizzie said, giving Casey a hug. 

“Thanks, Liz,” Casey responded. 

“Yeah, get well soon, Derek,” Edwin said. “Oh, by the way, can I sleep in your room tonight?”

“No. Edwin, I swear, if you even touch my-“ Derek threatened.

“Alrighty, well we’ll leave you two to sleep.” Casey’s mom said, ushering everyone out the door. 

“Bye Casey, bye Smerek,” Marti said, giving them both hugs on her way out. 

Casey’s mom gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Don’t stay up too late, you two,” she and then shut the door smiling. 

The minute after the door closed, Derek scrambled out of his hospital bed and rushed across the distance between them. He climbed into Casey’s bed seemingly without hesitation. There was an awkward moment where he was just lying there facing her, but then he seemed to remember his mission and surged forward wrapping Casey up from their tangled legs to pressed chests, putting his chin over her shoulder. She was almost too shocked to say anything. This much voluntary physical contact was really telling about how bad Derek had been feeling. 

“Um, Derek?” Casey asked. 

“Mmm?” Derek responded. 

“You’re kinda squishing me,” Casey informed him.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, but didn’t move an inch. 

Casey sighed. Just Derek being weird again. He probably got hit worse than she did, seeing as he passed out first and was freaking out so bad over the phone. For him, the freak was unusual. But it was probably just a phase. He’d get over it. 

The question was, would she? The last 24-48 hours had been a lot all at once. Casey needed to slow down and take it all in. Process and sort out her thoughts. She needed to-

“Stop it,” Derek mumbled.

“I’m not doing anything,” Casey said, confused. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” Derek complained. 

Casey huffed.

“Just go to sleep, Case,” Derek said, sounding half-awake himself. 

Casey complied, just this once, because she realized her body and mind were both truly worn out. 

When she woke up, hours later, the sun was shining through the curtains and the whole last day rushed in from her memory. Immediately, Casey remembered how terrified she was that she had lost Derek for good. The man in question was currently wrapped around Casey like a clingy octopus, limbs thrown haphazardly over her body. Casey debated whether or not to wake him, when he suddenly mumbled, “Again, Casey?” 

Casey had no idea, once again, what he was referring to. She told him this. 

“You’re thinking too loud. It’s really annoying,” Derek informed her. 

“Sorry for trying to be considerate,” Casey refuted. Then she remembered her earlier train of thought.

“Ow!” Derek cried out. “What’d you hit me for?”

“I thought you were dead!” Casey exclaimed. She started tearing up just thinking about how worried she had been. It was the most awful feeling in the world to be able to know Derek was in pain and not do anything about it. And then to feel nothing from Derek and not know if he was okay. Casey hated it. She never wanted it to happen ever again. She sniffled, trying to reign in her tears. 

Derek opened his eyes, face opposite hers. “Woah, woah, woah! No crying,” Derek said alarmed.

“Did you not hear me? I thought you were dead!” Casey repeated. 

“Relax, princess. You can’t get rid of me that easy.” Derek said. 

Casey sniffled again, trying to keep it together. 

“Hey, don’t cry. I’m fine. Very much alive. See?” Derek took her right hand and put it on his chest right over his mark and his beating heart. His thumb brushed her wrist mark and it felt so right. Casey’s mouth opened in shock and she shivered. Derek’s gaze dropped down to her mouth. For a second, Casey could have sworn he was leaning in, and then he leaned back and coughed, gaze snapping away. 

Casey almost felt… disappointed? No, that couldn’t be right. Casey brushed the thought away. 

“I wish we had never met,” Casey whispered. She didn’t know why she was whispering, but it felt like the thing to do.

“I thought we agree to be civil.” Derek whispered back. Face still inches from her own on the pillow.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just the problem is we know each other too well. What if we started over? Pretended that we didn’t know everything about each other? Maybe we would learn what really counts?” Casey had been thinking about it ever since she started questioning her view of Derek. If they hadn’t met under the circumstances that they did, would things have been different between them? Would they have gotten along? Or, God forbid, actually dated? 

Derek looked at her, the awe back in his eyes from the first time they played video games together. It startled Casey, to see it now. 

“Sometimes, Casey…” Derek trailed off. 

“What?” Casey whispered back, wanting him to finish.

“Sometimes, you’re really-“

“Oh!” A nurse in all green scrubs entered the room without knocking. Casey remembered they were in a hospital, so technically she wasn’t required to knock. But it would have been nice. 

“I’m sorry.” The nurse apologized, “I didn’t know you two were awake. I’ll just get the doctor.” With that she left. 

Casey was suddenly very aware of how close she and Derek were. Derek seemed to be realizing the same thing. He cleared his throat.

“I’ll just, um,” Derek slowly untangled himself from her and the sheets, climbing out of her hospital bed and back into his own. He laid on his back, staring up at the white ceiling tiles. Casey followed suit. Together, in silence, they waited. Eventually, Dr. Angelino entered the room. 

“Good, you’re both up! How’re you feeling?” Dr. Angelino asked.

“I’m feeling okay.” 

“Tired.”

“Fatigue is normal. Your bodies went through extreme distress due to the separation yesterday. Both your bodies eventually shut down- fainting -because of the overwhelming stress and shock to your system. However, because you got back to each other eventually, the Bond was not broken. Frankly, from my understanding of this type of Class A Bond, your body would shut down for good before the Bond would break.”

“So you’re saying-“ Derek started.

“We’d die.” Casey finished. 

“In layman’s terms, yes, I’m afraid so.” Dr. Angelino took a second to let that sink in. “Dr. Gilmour, unfortunately, had to return to London, as he was needed at his practice there. But I have a team of Bond specialists here with me to ensure that you both- and your Bond- make a full recovery.”

Derek looked away. Casey was tempted to avoid the earlier shock too. She didn’t. 

“My mom said last night that we could be released from the hospital this morning. Is that still true?” Casey asked. 

Dr. Angelino nodded. “Yes. We would like to run some quick tests to ensure that you are all back to normal, but after that you are free to leave.”

Casey nodded, satisfied. She wanted her room. She wanted her bed. She wanted some actual clothes! But she also wanted answers. And while they were temporarily stuck here, she decided to search for some.

“Have you or your team figured out why the Bond won’t allow us to be apart?” Casey asked. 

“From our understanding, we theorize that the Bond doesn’t want you to be too far apart. It’s almost a living thing within itself. A third party interference, God or Fate, whatever you wish to call it. It has decided that you two are better together than apart. Stronger. Safer.”

“But that’s ridiculous,” Derek said rolling his eyes and leaning back. He stopped. “Right?”

“It’s not as ridiculous or absurd as two people feeling pain when they are too far apart from each other. Or as part of the world’s entire population having soul mates. This world is not always a logical place, Derek,” Dr. Angelino pointed out.

Casey gulped. “Alright. Well, is there any new information you have figured out?” Casey pushed. She needed something.

Dr. Angelino turned to face her. “Yes, actually. It has to do with the variation of your particular side effects.” Dr. Angelino paused, as if expecting some sort of answer. 

“Okay, what is it?” Derek prompted. Maybe Casey wasn’t the only one who wanted answers.

“It seems that the reason you, Casey, are able to constantly feel Derek’s emotions is because mentally you are more connected to your own emotions. You are more aware intellectually. Therefore, you are more sensitive to the Bond emotionally. This means you can probably sense it better than Derek can.” He turned to face Derek now. “Derek, you on the other hand, are more physically wired. Your instinct is to act first think later. Your reflexes are better.” Derek snorted and muttered something that sounded a whole hell of a lot like, you can say that again. “You are more aware physically. For example, your depth perception is better and you are more aware of your surroundings. This means you feel the effects of your distance stronger than Casey does, because your body is constantly aware of where she is in relation to you.” Dr. Gilmour let that sink in. 

It sounded about right to Casey. She was the brains and he was the brawn. She was in touch with her emotions, he was not. She tripped on a regular basis, he played hockey. Etc. 

“The Bond affects you each accordingly, in sync with your particular genetic makeup and mental awareness. This could have to do with the male-female dynamic or with your peculiarities as an individual. Which, we are not currently certain. You are one of our first Class A Bondings of this type. All of those we have talked with in the past have been male-female Bonds also. Therefore, our research is not yet conclusive.” 

George and mom came to pick them up two hours later, after the “quick” tests. The drive home was quiet. Derek put his headphones on and was silent the whole ride. Casey looked out the window. Neither of their parents tried to broach the ice. 

Derek starting being a lot more tactile after that. He’d stand next to her if they were in the same room, he’d sling an arm around her shoulders whenever he got the chance, and he’d poke her whenever he got restless. Yet, at the same time, Derek felt farther away than ever. They hadn’t really talked since the hospital, his attempts to tease her were at an all-time low, and she hadn’t been pranked once since. Casey was starting to get worried. Or rather suspicious. 

It was also weird having the siblings know about their Bonding; it not being a secret anymore. It made Casey feel uncomfortable. Especially when she remembered the way she’d felt when Lizzie had asked to ensure that their Bond was purely platonic. With all the confusion in Casey’s head regaurding Derek, she just wasn’t sure what their Bond was anymore. 

After the Peterborough incident, Derek had stopped her in the kitchen at home one night:

“Just to be clear, you’re coming to my away game next Saturday, right?” Derek had asked. 

“Do you want me to go?” Casey had retorted. 

“No, I just don’t want to pass out on the ice. I’ve been humiliated enough.”

“Right. Um, yes, I’ll be there.” Casey answered. 

“Good,” Derek said. 

Casey was left, as was now usual, confused. Anyway, Casey started once again going to Derek’s away game. However, life was not back to normal. Derek was distant and yet extremely touchy, Casey felt like she was lying to Lizzie, mom was on a guilt fest, and Noel was not done popping up to apologize. Worse yet, Casey had talked it over with her mom and they came to the conclusion that Casey should drop dance to focus fully on her studies. It was as if the world was flipped upside down and nothing made sense. Well, except Casey still had Truman. And yet, even their relationship was a bit unsteady. 

Sure, dating Truman has been an adventure. There were perfect dates and terrible dates and terrible perfect dates and everything in between. Casey was always kept on her toes, that was sure. However, lately Casey’s been feeling a little disconnected from Truman. Having to lie to him all the time and him not knowing about the Bond or the Peterborough incident or her Derek confusion, it was all becoming too much. Truman doesn’t know everything about her and that scares Casey. Because if she can’t be honest with the one person who is supposed to love her regardless of her flaws, then Truman should first know about all of Casey’s flaws. The reverse is true, as well. Sure, Casey finally knows why Truman got expelled from his private school in Toronto, but do they know everything about each other? No, not even close. That’s why when Casey heard Truman was going to a party Saturday night in Toronto, she jumped onto the non-invitation to go with him. 

So Casey and Truman went to the party together. Somewhere along the way, Derek tagged along because of Casey’s mom’s new chaperone rule and because they had well and truly learned their lesson about the Bond’s separation anxiety. Then Icky Vicki got added to the list because Casey’s mom required they stay over at Vicki’s house to avoid driving home at midnight. 

Casey was hoping Truman and she would become closer and he would introduce her to all his old friends and she could learn more about him. Boy, was she wrong. After being ditched by all three of her companions, awkwardly wondering the room, and an extensive conversation with the party’s chaperone, Casey finally found Truman and pulled him aside to talk. 

“Everything alright, Truman?”

“Yeah, why?” Truman asked.

“Because you’ve been avoiding me all night,” Casey said, cutting right to the chase. 

“I have not!” Truman maturely retorted. 

Casey huffed. “Then why have you not spoken one word to me since the start of the party when you went to find your friends. No introductions, nothing. You left me alone. I thought this would be a chance for me to get to know you better.”

“You know all about me!”

“Well, you don’t know enough about me! And I’m starting to think you don’t even care.”

“What are you talking about? I know you plenty.”

“Oh yeah?” He nodded and his gaze caught another of his “old friend’s” whom he smiled and nodded to, gesturing that he would be right over to join them. At this point, Casey was furious. 

“Well did you know that Derek and I are Bonded?” 

“Very funny, Casey.”

“I’m not joking.” 

“What? But you- you’re not- he’s your- that’s disgusting!”

“We aren’t even related,” Casey said. (It was a fact she tried to put out of her mind for good.) 

“Yeah, but your parents are married; it’s the same thing. Why didn’t you break up with me? Do you like having two guys at the same time, Casey?”

“No! Derek and I aren’t together like that. And I can’t believe you’d assumed that I’d cheat on you!”

“Please, it’s not like you and Derek together would be hard to believe.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You guys flirt all the time! Right in front of me.”

“We do not! And if you can’t deal with the fact that Derek is a part of my life – platonically – then I don’t think we should be together anymore.” Casey was done. She was done with Truman’s games and his constant back and forth and she was tired of never feeling enough for him. She turned and started to walk away.

“Wait, Casey.”

“I have nothing left to say to you, Truman.” With that she turned her back for good, and walked away to try to find Derek and get away from this wretched party. 

“So you and Derek, huh?” Vicki says, startling Casey in her search. Casey turned to face her cousin. 

“Who told you?” Casey asked. 

“You did. You and Truman argued pretty loud,” Vicki said. “And it helps if you are standing in the doorway, listening in.”

“You sneak!” Casey accused. 

“Relax cuz, I won’t tell anyone about you and Derek. Even if it is sick. I mean really, Bonding with your step-brother? That’s vile, even to me.” Vicki answered. 

Casey was in shock. Breaking up with Truman and then both Truman and Vicki being revolted by the idea of Casey and Derek being Bonded? It was too much. Casey could feel the tears brimming at the surface. She pushed past Vicki and went to find Derek. She found him on the dance floor with the same blonde girl he’s been with all night. Not that Casey had been watching.

“Derek, we need to leave. Right now.” Casey pleaded. 

“Can’t talk. Dancing,” Derek responded over his shoulder, clearly distracted.

“Derek, please.” Casey begged. Something must have come out in her voice, because all of a sudden Derek was separating her from the swarm of people on the dance floor asking her what happened. 

“I told them- about us- and they were r-r-repulsed!” Casey stuttered out. 

“Told who?” Derek asked, his whole demeanor had changed. His shoulders squared, his spine straightened, and there was anger in his eyes.

“Truman and Vicki,” Casey said. Immediately Derek turned and went searching for them, the anger still written all over his body. Casey let him. As long as he didn’t start a physical fight, they probably deserved it. Derek and Vicki came back a few minutes later, Derek still looking furious. Casey could confirm through the Bond that he was. 

“Get your coat cuz. I’m dropping you off then taking Casey home,” Derek said to Vicki. He then turned to Casey. 

“Try not to cry all over the upholstery.” The was no real heat in his voice. In fact, Casey reckoned he only said it to get a reaction out of her and put things back to normal. She rolled her eyes at him. He smiled. 

The moment Vicki closed the door behind her, Casey’s tears came crashing in. She couldn’t hold it in any longer. The fact that both her boyfriend-rather ex-boyfriend- and her own cousin had called her Bond with Derek disgusting or sick made Casey sick to the stomach. 

When Casey next stopped to catch her breath, she realized that Derek was holding her hand over the space between their seats. She turned to see his expression, but his eyes were firmly fixed on the road. Casey turned back to the window, but didn’t let go. 

It wasn’t until they pulled into the driveway of their house and Derek let go of her hand that the marks started to bleed. There was a pinch, but otherwise it was painless, especially compared to what they had endured during the Peterborough incident. Derek huffed and got back in the car, starting it up again. He drove them to the hospital where a nurse gave them disinfectant wipes to clean their marks. The car ride back was silent and Derek didn’t reach for her hand once. Even though she left it in the middle separator. 

The next morning Casey left her door open and waited for Derek to awaken and emerge from his den. Around noon, when he finally came out, Casey stopped him in the hall. 

“I wanted to say ‘thank you’,” she said. It was something she had thought about all night. He didn’t have to be so nice to her last night and he certainly didn’t have to hold her hand from Toronto to London. The least she could do was thank him and maybe find out why he had acted the way he did. 

“For what?” Derek said, brushing past her and into the bathroom. Casey followed him. 

“For being so nice to me last night,” Casey explained. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Derek replied through a mouthful of toothpaste.

“Look, I know you didn’t have to be so rude to Vicki or face off Truman or call my mom, so I just wanted to thank you for that,” Casey said. 

“And like I said, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Derek replied. He gargled and spit into the sink, wiping his mouth and then moving to brush past her again. Casey blocked his path. 

“Come on, Derek,” Casey said. He couldn’t just deny everything forever. It wasn’t healthy. She opened her arms wide for a hug. He was supposed to be the more physical one of them. Maybe if she gave him a chance to speak through action instead of words, he’d finally stop denying everything he did for her. 

“Woah, woah, woah.” Derek backed up. Instead of give in, the concept of a hug seemed to put his mind into overdrive with one mission: get away from Casey. Fortunately, he was caged in by the bathroom wall and her arms. 

“Derek, it’s a hug. It won’t kill you,” Casey said. 

“You don’t know that,” Derek said. In one swift movement he ducked under her arm and ran out of the room, skillfully evading her grabby hands. 

Derek rushed into his room and quickly shut the door to keep Casey out. Huh, guess we aren’t in the hugging stage of our relationship yet, Casey thought, contemplatively. Wait, ‘our relationship’? Before Casey could reflect more about her brain’s strange wording choices, Derek’s door opened. 

As quick as can be, Derek fast walked out of his room and toward Casey. She opened her arms for the hug, but it never came. Instead, Derek was walking back into his room, door slamming shut, and a tingling feel was left on her right cheek. 

Casey must have stood in that hallway an hour before Edwin finally walked out of his room and asked her what she was doing. She doesn’t remember if she answered him. All she knows is that she found herself leaning against her closed bedroom door, trying to process the fact that Derek had kissed her. On the cheek. But still! 

After that, Derek acted completely normal. He kept standing near her and slinging his arm around her shoulders and poking her. He’s even started putting his legs over hers when they’re in the living room at the same time. He’s still a bit distant in the way that he doesn’t bring up the kiss or talk about feelings or laugh at her jokes, but he’s always been like that, Casey supposes. 

Casey, on the other hand, starts tripping around Derek. There’s no blue eye shadow – yet – but Casey is getting more and more tempted to put it on. And for no reason! She just can’t seem to get what happened in the hallway out of her head. 

 

Derek finally stops her in the hall afterschool one day, and it’s all a little too familiar for Casey’s liking. 

“Okay, we have to talk.”

Casey sighs in relief. Finally, he’s going to stop ignoring what happened and explain his behavior! “Yes,” she answers.

“Why are you being so weird?” Derek asked, face scrunched up, as if he’s genuinely confused. 

“Me? I thought we were talking about you!” Casey answers.

“I’m not the one staring and stuttering and tripping!” Derek pointed out. And oh, how she wished he hadn’t noticed. But he did have a fair point. 

“I’m just confused!” Casey answers honestly.

“Yeah? Well, so am I!” Derek replies. 

They stood in stark silence for a minute, deafening after the yelling match. Finally, Casey spoke up. 

“Look, I think we should just-“ 

“What are you doing Saturday night?” Derek rudely interrupted. 

“What?” Casey was confused again. 

“Don’t make me ask again, Case,” Derek replied, gaze on some distant point behind her. 

“Um, nothing I guess. Now that Truman and I aren’t-“

“Great, I’ll pick you up at seven,” Derek interrupted again. 

“But- you- Derek, I could have plans!” 

“You just said you didn’t,” Derek pointed out. 

“Well, fine then!” 

“Fine.” Derek turned around to walk away. 

“Where are you going?” Casey asked still bewildered. 

“Sam’s giving me a ride,” Derek answered, not turning around.

“But we live in the same house!” Casey pointed out.

“Glad you figured it out, Case!” Derek yelled over his retreating shoulder. 

Casey was left standing in the school hallway in shock. She had a date with Derek. She had a date with Derek!?! She needed to find Emily.


	5. Date With Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is late. I'm afraid life just got in the way. Terribly sorry. Anyway, enjoy!

All day Saturday, Casey was out at Emily’s, therefore, Derek in turn was an anxious mess. Internally, of course. He received two texts all day. One from Sam wishing him good luck, the bastard. A second text from Casey herself, telling Derek to pick her up from the Davis’ house. Derek thought it was fitting. This way he’d actually have to ring the doorbell and wait for Casey to come down the stairs. Hopefully, the stereotypical act wouldn’t include a hardy handshake from Emily’s father, although Derek was doubtful that Emily or Casey had told Emily’s parents of what was going on. They all seemed in silent agreement that telling the best friends was okay, but sharing it with the world was not. The world just wasn’t ready for Derek and Casey as… Well, Derek didn’t know what they were at the moment. He just tried not to think about it. 

Casey, for her part, looked stunning. If Derek was being honest, he’d always noticed that Casey was physically attractive. However, the everything about her, namely her personality, seemed to tamp down any reaction he might have had based on her looks alone. Tonight, Casey and Emily had come up with a jean mini skirt with leggings underneath and a pink sweater with a v-neckline. It was the nearing the end of March, but Canada ensured that the weather was still cold, so Casey was dressed pretty appropriately. 

Derek, for his part, wore his favorite jeans, a dark green graphic tee, and his signature black leather jacket. He looked pretty good, if he did say so himself. 

“Finally, what were you two doing up there? I’ve been waiting forever,” Derek groaned, just for the sake of pretenses. Derek didn’t actually mind too much. It simply meant she was trying to look good for him and Derek- Well, he didn’t know what he thought about that either. (He liked it.)

Casey scoffed, waltzing down the staircase. “You were barely waiting ten minutes, Derek,” she said, rolling her eyes. It was true. They hadn’t actually been that long. But Derek factored in the fact that they’d had all day. (Casey had been gone when Derek woke up that morning.)

“Well, it felt like an eternity,” Derek said with a sarcastic smile. Casey rolled her eyes again and bid Emily farewell, getting on her coat.

Emily cleared her throat, “Ah-hm, doesn’t Casey look nice Derek?” Emily looked at Derek with a meaningful look, tilting her head in Casey’s direction.

Derek looked away, embarrassed. Instead of the over-protective father, he was getting the over-obvious best friend. 

“Yeah, sure. She looks great. Now can we please go?” Derek managed to mutter out, speaking faster than normal. 

Casey looked at him with shock and was that hope in her eyes? “Really?” She asked, eyes wide and innocent. 

“Sure, whatever. Can we please get going now?” Derek said, again extra fast. 

Casey smiled shyly and gave Emily a goodbye hug. Just as they were getting in the car, (Derek was secretly glad Emily’s parents were nowhere to be found), Emily shouted out:

“Don’t stay out too late, you crazy kids!” 

Casey blushed. Derek smirked at her embarrassment to hide his own and drove off down the street. 

They arrived at Smellie Nellie’s in record time. (Emily’s comment had absolutely nothing to do with this.) 

They were seated in a nice booth in the back, per Derek’s forewarned request. Casey seemed to have no qualms with this or the fact that they were at the restaurant that Derek worked at and thus got a discount at. She must know how he was constantly broke. Which was actually a nice thing. Derek was used to putting up a front or lying to make sure girls thought he was as cool as he wanted to seem. With Casey, though, she already knew the real him and wouldn’t buy any fake lines he could feed her. 

Dinner went pretty smoothly. Casey spilled her water glass. Twice. And stuttered apologies that Derek wasn’t used to having directed toward him. Derek simply blinked and told her:

“It’s fine, princess. I’m used to girls getting flustered over me,” accompanied by his cockiest smile. Casey rolled her eyes in disgust. 

Derek then inhaled a greasy burger with absolutely no finesse. Casey merely rolled her eyes, disgusted again. However, Derek didn’t feel as if she liked him any less. And Casey did like him, at least a little. That much Derek knew. Otherwise, why would she agree to go out with him? 

Anyway, they bickered a bit, talked about school, their upcoming doctor check-up, normal stuff. Derek was worried it would get awkward and they would have nothing to talk about. Truthfully, it was and they did. But then Derek would take a loud slurp of his drink to get a reaction out of her and they were back to normal, bickering restlessly. 

Once they were done with their meals and had sufficiently bickered over who would get the check – they ended up splitting it – Derek led Casey to the car, stopping her before she got in. 

“Now the next place we’re going to is kinda a surprise, so you have to be blind-folded,” Derek said, then took the long sock out of his back pocket and held it up for Casey to see.

Case wrinkled her nose. “Derek, that sock better be clean.”

Derek let out an exasperated sigh, “Of course, of course.”

“I’m serious, Derek. That thing isn’t going anywhere near my eyes until you swear it’s been through the wash at least twice.”

“One way to find out…” Derek smiled mischievously. 

“No! Derek, I mean it!” Casey moved to back away from him, but the car was right behind her. 

Derek had the sudden urge to box Casey in and kiss her, but he chuckled to cover it up. 

Eventually, Derek managed to convince Casey to let him use the sock as a blindfold and carefully talked her through getting into the car and buckling her seatbelt. Then they were off, toward the next destination. Casey fidgeted the entire time and complained about Derek’s speed and his turns, even though she had taught him to drive and thus he was an excellent driver. Once they arrived, Derek quickly shot out of his seat and walked around the car to open Casey’s car door for her. To Casey’s surprise, Derek was actually capable of being a gentleman when he wanted to be. (Spread the word to your friends.)

Derek led Casey inside and, because it was pitch black, also took off Casey’s blindfold, returning it to his back pocket. They started walking. 

“- is illegal. I’m a criminal now,” Casey was saying. She was whispering. It was almost adorable. (Getting used to associating ‘Casey’ with ‘adorable’ still took effort.)

“It’s not breaking and entering, if I have a key,” Derek pointed out. 

“Well, then, it’s trespassing,” Casey retorted, still whispering. Derek rolled his eyes, but left them to walk in silence for a few unusual minutes. Then- 

“Derek, this better not be an elaborate plot to kill me or something.” 

“What?” Derek wasn’t sure how she went from ‘illegal trespassing’ to ‘about to be murdered’, but Derek didn’t pretend to understand Casey’s brain, so that was nothing new. 

“I said, this better not be-“ Casey started again.

“No, I heard you, but why in the world would you think that this is me trying to murder you?”

“Walking in the pitch blackness through an unknown warehouse, not knowing where we’re going, you asking me out…” 

So they were going to talk about it then. Of course, Casey couldn’t just make things easier for Derek and pretend it was all perfectly normal. Derek could at least tell Casey was trying to act casual about it, but on the inside she was probably freaking out not knowing where they were and itching to ask Derek about asking her out. Derek took a moment to appreciate the attempt. Apparently, the moment was too long. 

“Derek?” Casey sounded on the edge of frantic. 

“I’m right here,” Derek reached to the right and fumbled grabbing for her hand. 

Derek slyly twined their hands together without looking, doing his best to act as if it was completely natural. He could feel Casey’s eyes on his profile, no doubt question written all over her expression. He kept his head facing forward. For a moment, the contact made him flash back to the Toronto hospital.

Derek hadn’t told Casey how he’d run to her the moment he’d lay eyes on her at the hospital. She was in a gurney passed out. The nurses had all yelled at him. But he’d shouted, “We’re Bonded!” at them all and that had seemed enough to mollify them. Derek had checked the pulse on her wrist, touching her check with his other hand. He had just needed to feel her, alive and okay. After all the pain he’d felt earlier that day, Derek had needed to know that she was alright, safe and sound. 

“Derek?” 

“Yeah?”

“Why did you ask me out?”

“Because I did.”

“But-“

“Ah, here it is!” Derek located and flicked on the light switch.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. 

The rows of lights flicked on one by one, illuminating the large space.

Derek turned to Casey, who had surprise written all over her face-

“Oh, by the way, it’s not a warehouse,” Derek told her, unnecessarily.

-then her expression turned into more of a-

“Really, Derek? A hockey rink?”

-“done with you” expression. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yes, Casey, a hockey rink.” Derek had the key from a contact of his on the hockey team.

Derek led them over to the home team bench where he’d stashed his hockey bag during practice yesterday. He’d even thought to grab a pair of skates of Casey, which he pulled out now and handed to her. Surprisingly, Casey went along with it, pulling on the skates and lacing them up without question. Until-

“I still think we’re trespassing.” 

“Would it hurt you to actually enjoy yourself and have fun?” Derek retorted.

“I have fun!” Casey exclaimed, defensively. 

Derek smiled, happy to have riled her up so easily. It felt normal, which was a nice change. 

Derek finished lacing his skates up before Casey, used to doing it on a daily basis for hockey practice, and grabbed Casey’s hand leading her onto the ice the moment she finished tying her skates. 

Casey let out a squeak of surprise, hurriedly stumbling after Derek. 

Once on the ice, however, Casey found her balance and let go of Derek’s hand. Derek remembered mention of Casey having taken figure skating lessons when she was younger and they had obviously stuck even if the hobby itself hadn’t. Casey was nothing but graceful on the ice. Gliding smoothly around Derek, skating past him with ease, and finishing off with a spin that she must have practiced a thousand times to make look that effortless in the here and now. Derek couldn’t help but look on with surprise and awe. He tried to reign it in. It’s not like they were together, he had no right to- Well, were they together now? How many dates did two people have to endure before they could label themselves a couple? Derek felt as if he should know the answer to that. But the only real relationships Derek has had were with Kendra and Sally. Each time, the girl took the initiative of calling them a couple. With Casey though, Derek felt like she would make him call chicken first. They were both too damn stubborn, that must be the problem, the reason why Derek had no idea what exactly they were. 

Derek had a headache. Too much thinking. He glanced up to check on Casey, who was still mindlessly skating across the smooth, clean ice toward Derek. God, she looked beautiful. Derek may be bias because she was on his home turf, but there was something about the wind in her hair, the easy smile on her lips, the content expression on her face…

“Earth to Derek?” Casey said, standing right in front of him. And how did she get there so fast?

“What?” Derek replied.

Casey rolled her eyes, but a smile still graced her features. 

“Are you just going to stand there all day?” Casey asked.

Derek’s lips quirked. “Nope.” 

Derek skated toward the home team bench and freed two hockey sticks and a puck from his duffel bag. The nets were already set up, so that was one less thing to worry about. Derek skated right up to Casey, extending an arm for her to take one of the hockey sticks.

“What’s this for?” Casey asked.

Derek actually smiled. “It’s called a hockey stick, Case.”

“Yes, I know that,” Casey said, with an exasperated huff. “But why are you giving it to me?”

“Because you need it to play hockey.” Derek replied.

“Okay, but why are we playing hockey?” Casey was obviously confused. Good, Derek thought. It felt nice to be in control for once. 

“Because, Casey, you wanted to bond. Playing video games is fine, but if you really want to know me better, than you gotta learn hockey.” Derek had put a lot (read: too much) thought into where he should bring Casey on their date. He thought about what they normally do together: stay in the house and have “bonding sessions”. After the surprising success of the video games, Derek figured they should just take bonding to the next step for their date. That meant doing things that one of them liked and sharing it with the other person. For Derek, that thing was hockey. Plus, this way Derek got the chance to show off. Always a bonus, on a date. 

“Who says I want to know you better?” Casey asked.

Derek’s smile widened and Casey seemed to brace herself. “Well, you’re here, aren’t you?”

Casey opened her mouth to retort and ended up closing it when none came to mind. She settled to pout in silence. 

“Okay, so in hockey the main goal is to get the puck,” Derek raised it in his hand for emphasis, “into the net. To do that, you –“

“I know how hockey works, Derek,” Casey interrupted, hand on hip. 

“You do?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah. I’ve been to your away games all season,” Casey pointed out. 

“Okay, but-“ 

“I was actually paying attention most of the time,” Casey interjected again. 

“Huh,” Derek hadn’t thought she watched the games. He figured she brought homework or a book to read or something. 

Casey smiled shyly with a glint of pride in her eyes. 

“So,” Derek cleared his throat, “you ready?” He dropped the puck onto the ice and gestured with his stick. 

Casey nodded. A look of intense concentration on her face. Derek chuckled. Casey looked up in question and Derek took the opportunity to skate the puck past her. Derek easily shot the puck into the net with no obstacles in its way.

“Wahoo!” Derek cheered and raised his arms in victory, turning around to see Casey’s expression. 

“Again.” Casey demanded. Derek smiled. 

He skated to the middle of the ice and set the puck in between the two of them. 

“Ready?” Derek asked.

Casey nodded, her eyes zeroed in on the puck.

“3, 2, 1!” Their sticks hit the puck at the same time, but Derek had more hands on hockey experience and easily maneuvered the puck back and around Casey, scoring in another swift movement. 

Casey was not impressed. Although she ought to be. That move had taken months of practice to get just right. Yet, Casey’s expression simply reset into determination. 

“Again,” Casey repeated. Derek found he wasn’t upset with her lack of awe, however. Casey’s strong resolve was one of her more flattering attributes. 

They reset again and again. Each time Derek was able to get the puck from her (on the off chance that he let her get it first) and score a goal. Casey might be graceful on the ice, but in hockey there was no grace. There was only speed and precision. And, well, body checks but Derek didn’t think that applied right now.

Then again, Casey with the puck was skating right at him, seemingly with no intention of stopping and-

Derek was trying so hard to steady Casey and keep their skates from getting caught so that neither of them got hurt, that he fell with her. 

They crashed onto the ice with a “whoosh”. Derek landing on his back, years of habit keeping his head from hitting the ice. Casey landing on top of him, a gasp leaving her lips in the process.

“Ha! I got a goal!” Casey exclaimed, once the shock of falling had worn off. 

Derek turned his head around check. Sure enough, the puck lay in the offending net, both their hockey sticks thrown haphazardly on the ice around them in the fall.

Derek rolled his eyes to keep from smiling in dopey awe. “Yep, good job, Case.” 

Derek turned his head back to face her. It was only then that he realized how close they were. Their whole bodies were pressed against together due to gravity and their faces were inches apart. Casey seemed to realize their proximity at the same time because her eyes went wide and she started pulling back her head. Derek acted on instinct, reaching out a hand to place on the back of her neck and keep her close. Derek had no idea why he did it, but his body seemed to be acting all on its own. It was going so well and then the question of what they were had to come crashing back. Damn, gravity, Derek thought. If only they hadn’t fallen. 

Oh, what the hell, Derek thought and let his body take complete control. He pulled her face closer, at the same time moving his own towards hers, and-

“Why are you so nervous?” Casey questioned. Her eyes then immediately rounded again, as if she hadn’t meant to ask and was subsequently shocked that she did.

Derek was in shock himself. What had he been thinking? Derek moved to pull back, letting his hand fall from behind her neck, but Casey caught it and kept it next to her cheek. Derek couldn’t believe it. Casey actually wanted…

“Because Casey, I was just about to kiss my step-sister.” No point in skirting the truth. Derek had to make sure he wasn’t reading the signs wrong. This was Casey after all.

“You were?” Casey was either that oblivious or was acting. “Oh. Wait, but we’re Bonded.”

“So?” Derek asked. The fact that they were Bonded just made everything ten times more awkward. Derek didn’t know why Casey was bringing it up now.

“So you should be allowed to kiss whoever you’re Bonded to, right?” Casey sounded like she was trying to convince herself, but her eyes held hope and earnestness and that was enough for Derek. 

This time Derek let his dopey smiled consume him and leaned all the way in. 

The kiss was nothing special, except for the fact it was amazing. It felt right, as if Derek had been waiting all his life for this one kiss, he just hadn’t known it until now. It was awkward, sure. As all first kisses are. Two mouths meeting for the first time, not quite sure about how the other will react. Uncertain that they’re wanted. But it also felt undeniably incredible. 

\----------

Afterwards, when they’re walking to the car, Casey stops and seems to have an epiphany:

“I bet you take all the girls to the hockey rink,” She says, quietly, almost just to herself. 

Derek’s decides he wants to answer honestly: “Nope.”

Casey’s head whips around to face Derek. Derek continues. 

“it’s kind of my sanctuary. I haven’t taken any girl here. I just use the key when I need to let out some steam.” That seemed to shock Casey even more, but it’s the truth. Derek would bring Sam or Ryan along to play one on one with him, but he’s never taken a girl there. 

“Oh,” is all Casey gets out. She’s blushing and Derek is torn between joining her or chuckling happily at having shocked her into quietness. 

Derek ends up turning his head to hide a shy smile of his own. They leave the radio on the whole ride home. No mortifying songs play. Content fills up the car the entire way there, growing so thick that it’s almost hard to breathe. Derek pulls up to their house and gets out quickly to open Casey’s door for her again. She smiles at him. Derek smiles back, wanting to kiss her again, but restrains himself because they’re right in front of their house and Derek doesn’t need to be responsible for scaring one of the kids. (Any more than he already has, at least.)

For the next few days, everything’s great. The dinner table is quiet, Casey and Derek haven’t fought seriously once, and Derek hasn’t felt any discomfort since their date. Then of course, it all goes downhill. Because they’re Derek and Casey and this could only include disaster. Looking back, Derek probably should have seen it coming. Although they touch a lot more- handholding in private, under the table footsie, swift kisses in quick moments alone- Casey was getting restless. She would smile at Derek and then immediately frown, realizing they were in public. She would reach for his hand, only to abort the movement halfway, because they were in school. She would lean in for a kiss, and then back away quickly, thinking she heard someone coming up the stairs. It was making Casey twitchy and frustrated, that much Derek should have noticed. But Derek was too caught up in the handholding, the footsie, the kisses, and the relief. He was on alert, sure, but lying came easily to him so he didn’t worry nearly as much as Casey, whose do-good instincts made it hard for her to act on the sly. Looking back, Derek should have noticed all this. But he can’t say he regretted being stuck on cloud 9. It was a nice place to be. 

Sadly, reality came crashing in. It happened on Monday: Ralf asked Derek if he did anything interesting during the weekend. Derek catches Casey’s gaze as she walks down the hall. He forces himself to look away. 

“Nope,” Derek lies, “My dad made me clean the garage out, that’s all.” 

Ralf frowns, and for a split second Derek thinks he’s figured it out and is ashamed of Derek for lying but then: “That must have sucked,” Ralf says. Ah, empathy, Derek realizes. 

“Yeah, it did,” Derek says, not thinking about his words. 

When Derek turned to skim the hall for Casey, she was nowhere to be found. 

Derek found out why two days later. Casey and he are studying together in Derek’s room. (The door uncomfortably open.) Casey’s keeps giving Derek these fleeting looks, as if prompting him to bring up the elephant in the room. The only elephant in the room Derek is aware of, however, is the one on the Cage the Elephant poster on his wall. Finally, after five excruciating pre-calculus problems, Casey breaks. 

“Why did you say it?” Casey asks, desperation dripping from her words, looking at Derek with pleading eyes. Derek can’t look away. 

“Say what?” Truly, Derek has no idea what he’s done. 

“To Ralf. Monday. You lied to him. And then you said- you said-“ Casey stops, flashes him her pleading gaze again, as if she doesn’t want him to make her say it. 

“I thought we agreed, Casey.” Derek thought this silent agreement was an obvious one between them.

“Agreed?” The desperation is mixed with exasperation this time. 

“Yes. That we wouldn’t tell anyone but Emily and Sam. That was in the privacy clause, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, but Derek, that’s just for our Soul Bond. No contract is making us lie to our friends about the fact that we went on a date! Why would you do that?” Derek looks into her eyes and feels like he’s watching a car crash: it’s painful, but he can’t seem to look away. 

“Because I don’t want people thinking I’m dating my step-sister!” Derek thought they’d agreed. Why was Casey doing this? Why did she constantly have to talk about things that were best left unsaid? 

“But why not?” Anger entered the mixture of desperation and exasperation in Casey’s eyes. 

“Because it’s wrong!” 

“Since when do you care what’s right and wrong?” 

“I don’t, I just-“

“No, Derek, I get it.” 

Finally, Derek thought, relieved. 

Casey continued: “You think this is sick, what we’re doing.”

What the- “Casey, we’re not doing anything.” 

Casey’s whole body goes rigid. She blanches at him. “So that kiss meant nothing to you?” 

Derek opened his mouth to hiss at her to keep her voice down, but Casey continued oblivious, too caught up in her emotions.

“I mean nothing to you?” Casey’s eyes are tearing up now. 

Derek’s whole body goes pliant. He looks down at his bed covers and his voice has noticeably softened when he says, “You know that’s not true, Casey.”

“No, Derek, right now, I don’t know anything!” Casey’s cloud of emotions is filling up the room, and it’s suffocating Derek. There’s no space for him in his own room! Just Casey’s anger and Casey’s desperation and Casey, Casey, Casey! In that moment, Derek hates her. He hates her for bringing up how messed up and tangled their web is. Hates her for getting angry at him for it. Hates her for making him fall for her, because that’s what is happening. Derek’s beginning to fall. He’s torn between wanting to shake himself awake from the gut-dropping feeling and keeping his head in the clouds until they kick him out and he’s clawing at the door to get back in. He needs to get away, to leave, to stop all this- this! It takes Derek a minute to remember he’s in his own room through the haze of racing thoughts. 

“Get out.” Derek eventually chokes out. 

“What?” Casey’s voice is saturated with desperation now. It kills Derek, a little. 

He hates her for making him say it again. Once hurt enough. 

“I said, ‘Get. Out.’” Derek’s teeth grate together, as if the words don’t want to leave his mouth. 

A tear falls down Casey’s cheek and this is too much-

“Go! Get out of my room, Casey!” 

A sob escapes Casey’s lips and she turns around rushing into the hallway and down the stairs. Derek slams the door behind her, placing his head in-between the spread open palms that he pushes against the smooth cold surface of his red door, leaning his weight into it for support.  
Derek needs to do something. His thoughts are too loud and the room is spinning. Derek puts his rock music on full blast only to turn around and see Casey’s books laying open on his bed. Her notes are neat and organized and it’s in such opposition to how Derek feels, he has to leave the room to keep himself from flinging her books across the room in anguish. Now Derek’s in the hallway, his closed door at his back because he can’t even be in his own room apparently. Derek doesn’t want to go downstairs and run into Casey, tears streaming down her face, eyes- no, he doesn’t want to see her, but he also can’t go anywhere but down. Up is Edwin’s room and Lord knows Derek puts Edwin through enough as is. Derek decides, through the fog that is his racing mind, that he has to make the journey down the stairs and out the door. He’d have to just live with the risk of going past Casey. 

Derek takes a breath, steadies himself, and speeds down the stairs not grabbing a jacket or turning to look around the living room before slamming the front door shut behind him. From there, Derek speed walks to the Prince. He needs to go, go, go. Just be somewhere that doesn’t have Casey written all over the walls, ingrained in the air. 

Derek turns off their road and just drives. He doesn’t know where he’s going, but Derek finds himself outside of the hockey rink: where he always goes to cool off. Except, this is where he took Casey on their first date, damn it. He makes a U-turn and keeps driving. 

Derek’s angry, so angry at the whole situation. Why did he and Casey have to be soul-bonded? Why did she have to be so difficult? Why did their parents have to be married? Why did he have to like Ca- 

Shit, is he crying? God, what has Casey done to him. Derek didn’t think this was contagious. 

A lone tear leaves his blurry vision and he hastily wipes it away, taking a hand off the steering wheel. 

Derek swerves because of it and consequently blinks a few times to clear his vision. Derek doesn’t dare stop and keeps his eyes on the road, because now this is reminding him too much of when he first realized he had feelings for Casey and just no. 

Eventually Derek pulls into a McDonalds and orders poutine with extra gravy because he’s Canadian and why not. No one has to know anyway. 

Derek doesn’t get back till late and when he does he goes straight to his room and closes the door. Casey’s books are gone from his bed and he just about sags with relief. 

School the next day seems to go on forever. After school, Derek doesn’t have hockey practice and doesn’t want to go home and run into the family, no doubt full of questions and lectures, so he goes to play one on one hockey with Ryan. Sam is busy (stupid Sam) although Derek’s not even sure he would tell Sam what happened but he still wishes Sam- who knows about Casey and him – was there. Ten minutes in and Ryan stops.

“What’s wrong?” Ryan says, apparently not one for preamble. 

Derek says nothing. He simply resets the puck and goes through a play. Ryan blocks him, ever the goalie. 

“Okay, man, you don’t have to tell me. But just talk to someone okay?” Ryan asks. 

“What, are you turning into a girl? Want to talk about feelings all of a sudden?” Derek retorts. 

“Come on, Derek. You know I’m just trying to help.” Ryan answers. 

“Yeah. Sorry. I’ll talk to someone.” 

Ryan nods, mollified. 

They keep playing. Ryan doesn’t bring it up again. Derek cannot silently thank him enough. 

And so, because Derek is a man true to his word – when it comes to the hockey team at the very least – Derek goes to see the one person who is the most objective and least judgmental (it’s the man’s job after all). 

Paul is surprised, to say the least. He sputters, simultaneously trying to continue drinking his coffee. It makes for a sort of choking-gag sound. And, of course, coffee spills all over Paul’s desk. 

“Derek?” Paul gets out, once he’s calmed a bit. 

Derek, having remained silent through the previous ordeal, jerks his head up at his name. He’d been lost in thought. Frustratingly, it’s been happening a lot more lately. Thinking. Eck. 

“What are you doing here?” Paul continues, when Derek doesn’t speak up. 

Derek’s suddenly thankful he had enough mind to close the door after letting himself into Paul’s office. No one needs to see the Great Derek Venturi stutter and trip over himself trying to sit down. 

Paul miraculously just raises a brow. 

Derek clears his throat, raising his gaze to look Paul straight in the eye: “I- Um. I needed to talk to someone.”

Paul opens his mouth to speak but Derek continues over him. 

“Ralf wouldn’t get it. And Sam’s Casey’s ex-boyfriend. And Dad is just- Dad. And then telling Edwin is just- Yeah, no. I don’t need to give the kid more nightmares. So that leaves you.” Derek finished. 

Paul closed his mouth with a snap. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, a few times. Finally, he spoke: “Well, it would be helpful if you could tell me what’s troubling you.”

Derek scratched the back of his neck, pulling a face. 

“How about we start with the what or who?” Paul suggested, seeing Derek’s struggle. 

Derek hesitated. “Casey,” he eventually admitted. 

Paul looked surprised. “Casey? Alright, what happened with Casey?”

Again, Derek hesitated. “We- got in a fight. I thought we agreed about something, but evidently not. And then she started crying and then…” Derek trailed off. 

“Okay, did you and Casey talk about what you thought you agreed upon?”

Derek winced, remembering the shouting match. “Not really. But it was a silent agreement before, ya know?” Derek kind of needed Paul to understand. Derek wasn’t the bad guy everyone sometimes thought he was. That was important. Paul needed to know. 

Paul nodded, as if he understood. Derek hoped he did. 

“Then it’s probably just a misunderstanding. It sounds like you both have a lot of feeling about whatever this is about. You just need to be honest and talk it out. Preferably without shouting at each other,” Paul said. 

Derek blanched. “How did you..?”

Paul smiled. “Casey tells me a lot about you two.” He left it at that, worryingly. 

Derek nodded warily and got out of his chair. “Well, thanks. I’ll- Um, try that.” 

“Anytime,” Paul said, smiling. 

So Derek goes for it. He plans on just laying it all out there. If she rejects him, he’ll blame Paul’s crazy talk and they’ll move on. If she doesn’t, they’re live happily ever after. Right?

“Casey, we need to talk.” Derek stops her before dinner one night, just as she’s leaving her room. “You were wrong, it’s not that I don’t lik-“

“I’m wrong?” Of course, that’s all Casey would get out of that, cutting Derek off before he could continue. 

“Yes. But that’s not what I needed to tell you. I lik-“

“How am I in the wrong? Last time I checked, you’re the one who-“

“Casey! Shut up and listen for once! I’m trying to tell you, I-“

“Don’t tell me to shut up! I can talk whenever I want and it’s very rude of you to tell me to ‘shut up’. I’ve had a terrible day between you and Noel and Truman and that English assignment last night and-“

Derek’s had enough. He darts in and kisses her right on the mouth just to shut her up. However, what Derek was not expecting was for Casey to push him back, breaking the kiss roughly. 

“You can’t just kiss me and make it all better, Derek! I can’t believe you would even think I’m that easy.”

Derek rolls his eyes and mutters, “God knows you’re anything but easy..”

Sadly, Casey must have heard him, misinterpreting his resigned honestly for sarcasm. “How dare you! I knew it! I just knew it! You’re such a pig, Derek!” 

Casey proceeds to then run down the stairs to where everyone is waiting at the dinner table. Derek stood stock-still in shock over Casey’s words and the large blow she dealt. Did she really think that he would be that shallow? Casey thought what- that Derek was just trying to get in her pants all this time? Did Casey really think that little of him? Had he not proven himself to have changed over the years? Did she never notice? 

Eventually, Derek leaves his spot in the hallway and joins the dinner table. No one says a word. The rest of the night is filled with fake cheer and false smiles and indiscreet glances and silence from Derek and Casey. Derek vows to never try to apologize to Casey again. Clearly, it only brings to light the truth of Casey’s opinion of him and Derek just really doesn’t want to hear it. Not again. 

And so, prom talk starts. It’s still a month away, but people are getting asked and going dress shopping because girls are crazy like that. Don’t get confused, Derek wants to go to his senior prom: it’ll be expected of him. But with the whole Casey-fiasco (family dinners have been louder as Derek and Casey both act as if nothing is wrong only to end up at each other’s throats by the end of the meal bickering about thinly-veiled unrelated topics that no one else at the table seems to understand. Nora and Lizzy and even Edwin have tried to approach him multiple times to no avail. Plus, Derek’s nosebleeds are back now that they don’t bond anymore.) Derek is left angry and uncomfortable and with feelings that he doesn’t know what to do with. So he takes it out on everyone else who even dares to mention prom in his midst. He’ll lash out with a snarky comment about how dumb prom is or put down anyone who actually is excited about the prospect. 

Sam has enough intel and sense to realize something happened with Casey. He even stops Derek in the halls on the way to class on day and asks about it. But Derek had been given a hearty lecture from his dad last night telling him not to break up the family leaving Derek so not in the mood to talk. He tells Sam it’s nothing and they head their separate ways to class. (Derek’s actually been going because his dad also lectured him on his slipping grades.) After their (not) chat, even Sam starts avoiding prom talk around Derek. He does try a couple more times to needle information out of Derek, but eventually he gives up too. 

An angry (read: painful) week passes. Coach is looking at Derek as if he is going to pull him aside and threaten about the nosebleeds again, but so far Derek’s stealth techniques have been up to par because coach hasn’t been able to catch up to him. Yet. Derek is secretly dreading the talk and its anticipation just adds to Derek’s bad mood. Therefore, it comes as no surprise (to Derek, at least) that he fails a math test and gets a D on his research paper. But who cares, right? 

Emily approaches Derek later that week and berates him for his treatment of Casey, adding that Casey is very upset and Derek should therefore fix it. (And of course, Casey would have told Emily everything.)

But in a surprising turn of events, it’s Truman that convinces Derek to work it out with Casey. Truman’s been trying to make amends with Casey and keeps calling the house to ask for her forgiveness and frankly, Derek’s had enough. So, Derek confronts Truman at school one day and tells him very clearly, using small words so Truman understands:

“Casey. Doesn’t. Want. You. Leave. Her. Alone. Or. Face. The. Entire. Hockey. Team.” Derek just barely refrains from telling Truman he’s not worthy, but that’s probably too complicated a word for Truman anyway, so it’s for the best. 

Truman rolls his eyes, before turning his smirk toward Derek. “You once told me: ‘no one should treat Casey that way’. But what about you? I know about you two now. And yet, you let her scavenge around looking for a prom date? What kind of guy does that make you?” 

“Still better than you.” Derek replies harshly. Derek turns and walks away, but he doesn’t feel like he’s won. And truth be told, Derek’s not sure if he is any better than Truman. When it all comes down to it, their original fight had been over Derek’s unwillingness. But sometimes being a master liar means you get away with lying to yourself. Like how Derek keeps telling himself he doesn’t like Casey enough to shout it to the world and ruin his reputation over it. Maybe he’s so skilled, Derek managed to trick even himself…

So, Derek mans-up and decides it’s probably time to face Casey. He finds her in the school’s empty auditorium, standing on the stage. Derek would say something about the uncomfortable coincidence of it all, but one, Casey doesn’t know that he was there in the first place and two, Casey looks lost in memory. Happy ones. If Derek had to guess, adding into the equation (ew math) the fact that Casey is holding -rather crushing- her dance shoes in her hands and looking like she’s lost her best friend, Derek would say it probably has to do with her recent cold-turkey from dance. 

“You okay?” Derek can’t help asking. 

Casey whips around, startled. When she sees him her expression turns guarded. 

“I’m fine,” She responds. It’s obviously a lie, but she barely blinks. Derek taught her well. Maybe too well. 

“Look, Casey, about that night… I think it was all a misunderstanding.” Derek says, taking from his brief talk with Paul. 

“A misunderstanding?” Casey’s expression became one of exasperation. “Derek, you basically said you don’t want to tell anyone about us because you don’t even think there is an us. Because you don’t want us to be anything. How is that a misunderstanding?”

“Because, Case, you were wrong.” Maybe not the words he should have used, but too late now. Casey opens her mouth to rebut-

“No, Casey, just listen for once. This is hard for me to say but, … I- like you, okay? A lot. And I do want there to be an us. But I just wasn’t ready to tell the whole world. But I am now.”

“I want to believe you, Derek. But after you said what you did about me being ‘easy’, I can’t help-“

“I was being sarcastic! Casey you are not even close to being easy! You’re the complete opposite of easy!” 

Casey smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Then you like me? As in romantically like me? For me? Annoyances and all?” 

“Believe it or not, yes, I like you, Case. Romantically.” Derek’s face was blank from the vulnerability of his honesty. He just hoped she could tell he meant it. 

“Prove it.” Casey said. And finally, Derek smiled. 

Derek picked up the red rose he had put down on one of the auditorium chairs and held it up. “Casey McDonald, will you go to the prom with me?”  
.


	6. Fate with Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry that this was on hold for months! However, I'm proud to present the final chapter of Fate with Derek! Enjoy!

Casey stared at Derek’s face, full of genuine happiness, surety, and a touch of hesitancy - all of which Casey could feel echoed through their Bond. 

Casey jumped off the stage and ran up the center aisle into Derek’s surprised arms. 

“Yes,” she spoke into his ear, “I’d love to go to prom with you, Derek Venturi.”

Derek breathed out, what Casey knew to be relief, and relaxed into the hug. It was the first time Derek was letting her hug him, Casey realized, among her bliss. No sooner had the realization hit, then the marks pinched and started bleeding. They broke apart.

“Sorry,” Casey apologized.

“For what?” Derek rolled his eyes, but was actually smirking at their marks, as if they made him happy. 

“I think I jinxed it by thinking about how that was our first hug,” Casey admitted. 

Again, Derek rolled his eyes, but then he turned his fond gaze to Casey: “You’re something else, Casey McDonald.”

She smiled. 

 

That night Casey called up Emily and told her the good news about Derek. 

“I think he really does like me, Em. Who would have thought? Derek actually having feelings for his klutzy step-sister?” Casey had her door closed, but still spoke quietly. Saying it aloud actually helped the nagging doubts in her head. Casey was always too hard on herself and it didn’t help that the idea of such a genuine crush being returned by Derek was so hard to fathom. Casey didn’t doubt Derek’s capacity for affection, rather she doubted her capacity to be accepted. 

“Wait. So, you admit to liking Derek? Am I hearing this right?” Emily didn’t sound surprised enough, a tad too smug. 

“You knew?” Casey asked. Casey, herself, hadn’t realized she really liked Derek that way until their date. She had kept it to herself after their big fight over her misconstrued assumptions (read: insecure doubts) and hadn’t faced the full force of her affection for Derek until the prom asking.

“Well… I had my suspicions. I mean, you’re Bonded, Casey. I think we all knew this was bound to happen sometime,” Emily replied.

Casey frowned, replying worryingly: “So, you think we only like each other because of this Bond between us?” 

“Definitely not. You and Derek have had this underlying tension between you two for a while now, even before you got Bonded. It just took the Bond for you to look this thing between you two right in the face. I mean, that’s what I think. I could be wrong,” Emily said.

“No,” Casey said with a shy smile, “I think you’re totally right.”

“So…,” Emily responded, “prom planning?”

“Absolutely!”

The next few days were a flurry of prom details, secret smiles, and civil dinners. It got to the point where even George noticed. (No offense, George.) 

“Um, Casey,” Mom called after dinner, one night. “Can you join me in the kitchen, please?”

“Sure, Mom.” Casey shot Derek a questioning look. He shrugged. 

“You too, Derek,” George called, before Derek could sneak upstairs. 

“So close,” Derek muttered. “Spread my legacy, Edwin. Remember me, Marti!” 

Derek, ever the dramatic. Casey rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Oh, now I see it…” George muttered. Both Casey and Derek snapped toward him, confused. 

“See what, Dad?” Derek asked.

However, Casey’s mom interrupted before George could answer.

“Derek, Casey,” Mom turned to face each of them in turn, “is there anything you want to tell us?” 

Mom looked expectant and hopeful for the truth. That look usually ended with confessions on Casey’s part. Not good, if they wanted to keep their new relationship status a secret from their parents. Only, Casey didn’t actually know if they agreed to share it or hide it. Derek had declared he was ready to tell the world. Did that world include their married parents? (They’d been too in the hospital cleaning after their marks bled to really go over details.)

Casey looked at Derek, biting her lip. Derek looked at Casey’s mouth, caught on the action. Mom said Casey’s name questioningly. George muttered, “I’m going to be sick”. And no, nope, Casey was not kissing Derek in front of their parents. Nope!

Casey turned to her mom: “I’m sorry, Mom. We should have told you right away. Derek and I are-”

Derek interrupted, “Fighting again. Only we agree to be civil in front of the family. Sorry, we should have told you about our pact.”

Everyone was shocked. Even Derek, it seemed. Mom looked between Casey and Derek, sceptical. George looked down, relieved. And Casey looked at Derek, disappointed. She couldn’t believe she’d really thought he’d-

“Kidding!” Derek laughed awkwardly. “We’re dating! Surprise!” 

Everyone’s emotions swapped all over. Mom looked at George for his reaction, but Casey didn’t miss the disappointment shot Casey’s way for not telling her mom earlier. George looked shocked, before easing into scepticism directed toward Derek. And Casey was relieved. She could feel Derek’s anxiety- worried, no doubt, about their parents’ reactions- as he stared at his feet. She sent her most positive energy (calmness, reassurance, comfort) into their Bond toward Derek. 

But Casey too was anxious. However, she turned to face her parents, ready to defend Derek and herself, if it came to that. She didn’t need their Bond to know that this thing between Derek and her was strong. She would fight for it, with all that she had. What else could she do?

George spoke first: “Are you sure, Derek?” Derek’s head snapped up. “I mean, is this really what you want?”

Mom opened her mouth to defend Casey. Casey did the same. But this time, Derek responded. 

“Yes, Dad. I may not be good enough for her, but for some reason Casey likes me. And I-,” Derek faced Casey, “I really like her back, Dad.”

Mom smiled, “Well, I think that’s all we really need to know then. But there will be some ground rules.”

Casey nodded, overjoyed that her mom was taking this so well. Derek sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. But Casey could tell he was relieved too.

“Wait a minute. Nora, you’re okay with this?” George broke from his resulting daze from Derek’s declaration. 

“Yes, George, I think we should suppor-” 

“But it’s Derek and Casey!” George laughed, as if the idea was absurd. Which, it kind of is. And yet. 

“Dad, we’re not even related.” Derek pointed out, defensive. 

“I know.” George offended. “But-”

“George-”

“Why are you so against this?” Casey questioned. All eyes turned to her, but despite all the attention, Casey had resolved to stand up for this. For them. “You and Mom found happiness in each other. Why can’t we do the same?”

Mom turned back to George, who closed his mouth in thought. Casey felt the pride from Derek like a hug, enveloping her. She didn’t need to turn to know that he was looking at her, a smirk on his face. 

“George?” Mom prodded. 

“Well, I just. I’m not quite sure, to be honest. I-I’m sorry, Casey, Derek. I didn’t mean to insinuate anything. It’s just- Well. I’m so used to you both hating each other and fighting that-”

“We never hated each other, Dad,” Derek corrected.

“Well, I thought you did,” George responded. “I’m sorry. Casey’s right, of course. You both deserve the happiness Nora and I found.” George smiled at Casey’s mom. 

“But really, about those ground rules-”

“Dad!”

“No, your dad’s right, Derek,” Casey’s mom said, “I think-” 

And so, the ground rules were set in place. 

Number one: No sleeping in each other’s rooms. (“Fine. Casey snores, anyway.” “I do not!”)

Number two: No door closed while in each other’s rooms. Ever. (“Gross, Dad. You want to watch?” ”Der-rek!” “Kidding!”)

Number three: No kissing in front of the kids. (“Why not?” “Marti’s still impressionable, she might get the wrong idea.” “She’s ten!” “Still.”) 

Derek still protested rule number three. Casey let it go. Not because she liked rules, but because university was coming up and they’d both likely move out. She still had to plan for prom, anyway. 

Telling the kids was a easier in some ways. Almost similar, really. 

(“You’re sure, Casey?”

“You’re sure, Derek?”

“I thought you were already Bonded.”)

All it took was an assurance from each Casey and Derek that, yes, they were sure, and an explanation to Marti that you can be platonically Bonded. And than an explanation as to what “platonically” meant. She may be ten, but Marti (thankfully) didn’t understand everything yet. 

Through all the confessions, explanations, and prom-mania, Casey barely noticed that people had started treating her differently at school. A few girls would whisper when she walked down the hall. But most girls glared or smiled from afar. Jealous or in awe, but caught up in their own lives.

It was the guys, Edwin warned Casey to watch out for. But none of them cared. Or at least that’s what Casey thought, until Emily let it slip that she heard Derek had had a chat with his hockey team and told them to spread the word. Sam, Ralf, and some other guys had apparently backed Derek up. 

(Casey was beyond thankful. She didn’t like violence, but if there had to be a fight, she preferred Derek have a winning chance.)

So, things changed, but not all that much. Casey and Derek shared their second kiss. And then, a third. Derek often walked Casey to class, wherein Casey then attempted to get him to actually go to his own class. But between the ground rules, prom shopping, Derek’s hockey, and school, there honestly wasn’t much room for change. 

Until, prom night was finally upon them. For once, every went (almost) according to plan. There was only a few hiccups. 

For example, George awkwardly trying to choose whether he should attempt to intimidate Derek and play the “over-protective step-father” or let himself get teary at the realization that his kids and step-kids were growing up so fast.

George went with the former. 

To which Derek replied, “Dad, just stop trying”. 

Which, subsequently, Mom chastised Derek’s rudeness with a warning, “Der-rek..”.

The likes of which, Casey would be saying herself. Except, Casey could feel the embarrassment coming off of Derek in waves as everyone in the family took pictures and complimented their cuteness and overall made a big deal out of the evening. 

Derek responded to the first few comments well, showing off Casey with pride. But eventually, it seemed to get a bit too much. And they hadn’t even left the house yet. 

“Thanks, guys! But if we don’t leave now, we’ll miss our reservations...” Casey tried, hoping everyone would take the hint and let them leave. 

Surprisingly, it was George who kept prodding for more pictures. Mom holding him back with a hand on her husband’s shoulder and a smile on her face. 

“Oh, ’reservations’,” Edwin raised his eyebrows, “Taking Casey somewhere classy, D?” 

Lizzie smiled, bumping Edwin’s shoulder, Marti on the step below her. 

“You know it, Ed. But can’t take her there, if we never leave...” Derek replied, with a clenched smile. 

Casey let her hand find his wrist, where one of their Marks was, sending comfort and ease through the Bond. Derek’s jaw unclenched and he let out a breath. 

“You two enjoy yourselves,” Mom said gently, after the moment had passed. 

“Thanks, Nora,” Derek replied. Casey smiled. Derek helped her into her coat and Casey was sure a flash went off from someone’s camera. 

“Bye, everyone!” Casey called, as they walked through the door. 

“Don’t wait up!” Derek yelled.

They got in the limo where Emily and Sam (who knew?), Amanda and Ralf were all waiting. They’d all agreed to share the limo, so they could split the cost. It was Emily’s idea and Derek had jumped at the opportunity, but Casey didn’t mind. University crept closer and closer on the horizon, taking up all of Casey’s extra attention.

Once they finished their meal - full of laughs, giggles, and cooing -at the restaurant they’d all agreed upon, they headed to their school for the actual dance.

The music was loud, the lights were moving, and seeing everyone from their year all in one place took Casey’s breath away with the realization that this was it: Their last dance as high schoolers. (Derek had caught on to Casey’s looming fears somehow and had already termed Casey’s condition “futuritis”.)

And it was Derek who grabbed Casey’s hand, squeezed, and led her onto the dance floor. Casey can’t fathom how she’d ever have been able to do this without him.

 

At some point, Emily and Derek shared a dance. Casey didn’t mind that either. She danced with Sam, who gave Casey a genuine talk about not breaking Derek’s heart, which Casey both found extremely weird and comforting at the same time. She was glad Derek has other people looking out for him too, though. 

Finally, Casey and Derek got their slow dance. 

“You’ve been glowing all night.” Derek comments, as they sway to the music. “You’re not pregnant, are you?” Derek jokes. 

“Derek, we haven’t even done anything yet.” Casey whispers back, playing along with a smile she can’t keep off her face. 

Derek leans back to catch her eyes, before raising his brows. 

“Yet? You want to?” He asks. 

Casey blushes, tilting her head down.

“Maybe,” She admits. Sway left, right.

Derek smiles, but lets it go, looping back to her original comment. 

“Well, maybe you and Truman had…” Derek gulps, uncomfortable. 

“No,” Casey assures him; they sway- left, right. “We never.” She leaves it there. 

Derek nods. 

“So you’re glowing because…?” Derek keeps the question open ended, not keeping eye contact. 

Casey smiles, comfortable again. She touches Derek’s face, catching his gaze. 

“Because of you.”

Derek’s eyes widen, marginally, before he coughs, looking down in embarrassment again. 

Casey laughs. Turning the tables was always her favorite of their games. 

Lucky for Derek, the switching of the song saves him from having to respond. The band goes from one to a hundred, volume loud and bouncing again. 

Casey laughs, as Derek recovers and brings out Crazy Legs. 

They leave soon after that. Everyone loose and free, the feeling of being on top of the world still rushing through their veins. 

When they get back to their house, everyone (except Marti) is still up, trying to act like they weren’t waiting by the window. 

Casey just hopes they didn’t catch the kiss she gave Derek on the doorstep. Some things Casey likes to keep private, just theirs. 

They bid everyone a goodnight, as Lizzie and Edwin are ushered to bed after waiting up so late. 

“Doors open!” Mom calls, in what is becoming a familiar nighttime ritual. Casey and Derek share a look of exasperation, but Casey knows it’s for the best. It may be prom night and she may have found the one, but she’s just not ready yet. 

Derek kisses Casey on the cheek, as they pass each other going in and out of the bathroom. And Casey’s happy.

She changes out of her dress, climbs into bed, and turns the light off. 

A few minutes later, her eyes blink open to the sound of movement from the next room and suddenly-

Derek’s climbing into her bed. Casey can’t help, but panic. 

“Relax,” Derek whispers in the dark, “I heard them head to bed and I closed both our doors, they’ll never know.”

But that’s not what Casey was panicking about. She knew what guys most guys expect on prom night and she didn’t know how to tell Derek she just wasn’t ready yet. 

“Case?” Derek asked, into her hair. He probably felt her panic, especially touching as much as their bodies were. 

“I-I’m fine,” Casey replied, voice wavering. She liked Derek. She really did. But-

“Casey, look at me.” Derek said. 

Slowly, Casey turned to face him in the dark, flinching away when their bodies lined up. 

“Casey,” Derek sighed. 

Oh, no, Casey thought. He noticed and now he’s going to-

“Casey, I just wanted to sleep.” 

“Oh.” Casey opened eyes, she didn’t remember clenching shut. 

“Right. I knew that.” Casey lied.

Derek chuckled, “Night, Casey.” 

He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled in close. 

“Goodnight, Derek.” Casey relaxed against him. 

Casey, relaxed and well-rested, woke up the next morning to Marti’s “Ooooh, you’re gonna be in trouble” from the doorway, as she and everyone else in the family was well aware of the new ground rules. 

Casey reluctantly nudged (read: kicked) Derek out of bed and shuffled him into his own room. Closing his door to keep him in, just as George started up the stairs. 

For the next week, everything continues as (their new) normal, complete with busy school halls, hockey games, and a panicking Casey. 

“It’s the ‘futuritis’ acting up again”, Lizzie said, sympathetically, at dinner, when talk of graduation and final decision deadlines had reached the table and Casey excused herself to rush upstairs, in response. 

Casey collapsed on her bed. The anxiety and fear, stressing her body in the form of aches and pains, exhausted Casey physically and mentally, due to ruminating thoughts about the future.

Casey knew someone was likely to come up and check on her, after everyone finished dinner most likely. However, Casey did not expect her door to open and behold Derek on the other side. 

Derek closes the door behind him and Casey wants to comment about rule number two, but-

“It’s okay to be scared.” Derek says, as he wanders around Casey’s room. 

Casey watches him inspect all her belongings like he hasn’t been in the room before. She drops her gaze.

“You’re not,” She says. It’s not as if she wants him to feel the same gut-clenching fear she has, but it’s just so frustrating to be the only one. 

Derek turns around to stare at Casey in disbelief. 

“Of course I am, Casey” Derek says, “We’re all scared out of our minds. Did you think you were the only one?”

His voice sounds sad when she nods, “I’m sorry, Case.” 

“For what?” Casey looks up, confused. 

Derek gets up again with an exasperated sigh. 

“Because! If I could just read your mind or know your feelings all the time-” Derek shakes his head, “Ugh, this Bond is just so stupid sometimes. It- it makes me feel useless when I can’t help you.”

Once Derek’s words have sunk in, Casey gets up. She turns him to face her, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against Derek’s chest. 

“Derek?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything, Case.”

This was true in a way, Casey thought. But it felt as if Derek had changed her whole world view in an instant. 

“You helped. I don’t know how, you just- you did.”

Derek seemed to understand past Casey’s simple wording. He had a way of doing that. He could read her without telepathy just fine. 

They stood there together in comfortable silence. And, wasn’t that a feat all on its own?

“Do you believe in Fate?” Casey asked. She couldn’t help, but ask. 

“Do you?” Derek retorted, and of course, he wouldn’t give her an open answer right away. He’d make her work for it. But, that’s alright. Casey liked a challenge. 

“I don’t know,” She answered honestly, “I didn’t before...but now…”

The silence settled in again, into the tiny gaps between their bodies. 

“I guess I do believe in something.” It was Derek, this time, who shooed the silence away.

“Like what?” 

“You.” 

Even though Casey could feel his honesty, she couldn’t help but respond, thoroughly embarrassed:

“Der-rek…” 

“How about this,” Derek said, “We make a deal that we’ll go to the same college, no matter what.”

Casey pulled away, “Why?”

“So that I’ll always be there to “not” help,” Derek replied, teasing dripping from his words like honey, but again, Casey knew Derek was being sincere. 

Casey smiled. But it dropped when a thought struck her:

“What if you don’t get in?” Her voice small and apologetic. 

Derek didn’t wince, but it was a face that showed discomfort. Casey wanted to take it back, but if they were genuinely planning, then it had to be said. 

“Then I’ll go to somewhere nearby, or get a job in Queens or something.”

Casey was sceptical, “How did you know I wanted to go to Queens?”

Derek tapped his head, “Mind reading.”

The smile returned to Casey’s face. 

 

School chatter moved from prom-mania to finals and graduation talk. Back at home, the looming release of Casey and Derek from the nest was being firmly ignored. The only change was Lizzie and Mom kept coming into Casey’s room to have more and more “girl-talks” and Derek admitted that Marti was giving him more hugs, as of late. Speaking of Derek, Casey’s talk with him helped ease some of her fears for the future, knowing she wasn’t alone in neither fear nor future. 

The future which crept upon Casey like the night: slowly blending in, then there all at once. 

Emily pointed out that the approaching date for Casey and Derek’s Soul Bond registration probably didn’t help Casey’s anxiety decrease. It was true. The registration ceremony was set for a week after their graduation. 

The last monthly meeting with Dr. Gilmour and Dr. Angelino had been about preparing them for the registration ceremony: officially acknowledging their Bond, agreeing to its bounds, and telling the world. (Well, anyone in the world who cared to know.) After the registration process, they would officially be Bonded by Fate or God and by law. They would be free to tell anyone they wished and live their lives with all the benefits of a Bonded couple.

It would be totally, undeniably real, after that. 

Fortunately, Mom and George had a surprise of their own, before graduation and the ceremony: they were having a baby! Casey couldn’t be more pleased!

The whole house was a flutter of studying, tutoring, and baby shopping, after that. Casey silently thanked her mom for taking some of the attention of her and Derek. And they were getting a baby brother or sister! Ah!

Casey also kept an eye on the mail for any acceptance letters for Derek. (She’d received her scholarship letter from Queens not two days ago, but she couldn’t help but hold the relief until Derek got a letter too. She didn’t want to leave him behind, no matter how much he claimed he was fine with working, maybe taking classes online.)

Then, finally, graduation was upon them. Casey practiced her (third) speech in her head, Derek and Emily holding her hands on either side of her, as they sat in the auditorium waiting for the ceremony to begin.

“Relax, princess,” Derek whispered in her ear. 

Casey blushed, reigning in the urge to snap at him when she felt comfort and reassurance through the Bond. 

Edwin (oh, brother) followed Derek’s footsteps and pulled a prank during the opening remarks. (Unbeknownst to Casey, Derek had given Edwin strict instructions to pull his prank before Casey went on to give her speech.) But even then, Casey couldn’t help a small smile. They really were growing up. She went to squeeze Derek’s hand and realized he wasn’t in his seat. 

Suddenly, Casey’s name was being called to give her valedictorian address. Casey started to freak, when-

“He’s at the back,” Emily quietly told her. Casey turned around. Sure enough, Derek was there. Blending into the audience, but there if you knew where to look. 

Casey released a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. She walked on stage and gave her speech. 

The faces blurred, Casey stuttered, but in the midst of it all she felt their Bond and Derek and relief. She wasn’t alone. 

When Derek’s name was called, he, of course, made a big show of receiving it- complete with a spotlight, wind in his hair, a poster, and balloons. Casey couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of her throat. That was Derek, ever the dramatic. 

Derek sent her a wink, as if sensing her pride. 

Casey smiled, too happy to blush. 

Afterwards, they went to dinner with the whole family- Abby and Casey’s dad, Dennis, included. 

Both biological parents took the news of Casey and Derek’s new relationship better than expected.   
“Don’t break my little girl’s heart,” Casey’s dad said, with firm hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sir,” Derek responded, intimidated, but Casey could feel he was sincere.

“Look after this one, Casey,” Abby said, with a warm smile. 

“I’ll try,” Casey said, smiling too. 

“We have an announcement to make,” Derek said, grabbing Casey’s hand and rising in his seat. 

“We do?” Casey asked. 

“Another one?” Marti complained.

“I don’t know if I can take anymore surprises, Derek,” George said. 

“You’ll like this one, dad,” Derek assured. He turned to Casey. “Casey and I are going to Queens!”

The table erupted in exclamation. 

“We are?!” Casey squealed. 

“Congratulations, Derek,” Casey’s dad said. He, of course, had already been informed of Casey’s scholarship. But now that Derek…

He got in! Casey couldn’t help it, she kissed him. 

Derek stilled, surprised. 

“Ahem,” someone cleared their throat. 

Casey pulled back, blushing. 

“Sorry...But we’re going to Queens!”

The table laughed and congratulations were given out again, in different variations from everyone. 

When Casey turned to look at Derek, he was already looking at her. The awe she was so fond of, back in his eyes. 

The celebrations are nothing compared to that look, Casey thought. 

And so, the week came and went. And the Bonding ceremony arrived. And Casey was more nervous than ever, Truman and Vicki’s disgusted expressions ingrained in her mind. It was one thing for most people to accept that they were dating. But it was entirely another that they were picked for each other for life, especially as strong as their Bond was. 

But, Derek held her hand the whole way from the McDonald-Venturi house to the city courthouse and through the entirety of the official registration itself. There was no fancy ballgown or heartfelt vows, like a wedding. It was just Derek and Casey and their parents. In a courtroom. 

When it was over and their names were signed on the official documentation, Casey felt disappointed. She’d made it all up to be a telling of the world about their Bond, but in reality it was so plain and simple. 

“Hey,” Derek nudged her, as they walked back to the car, “We’re Bonded.”

Casey found a small smile, just for him. 

She looked out the window on the drive home and- but they weren’t going home. That was the turn and they went right past it and-

“Where are we going?” Casey asked. 

Mom and George turned toward Derek, who smirked.

“It’s a surprise, Case. Don’t ruin it, now.”

Casey felt the giddiness rise in her chest again. She let herself be led out of the car and into Smelly Nelly’s and-

“Surprise!” 

Everyone was there. From Derek’s football team to Aunt Madge, and everyone (it seemed) in between. There was Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, Emily, Sam, Ralf, Amanda- everyone! 

Casey thought she even saw her Aunt Fiona, but thankfully, no Vicki. 

“Oh, thank you, everyone!” Casey tried not to get teary, but it was just so overwhelming to see the support. 

“It’s supposed to be a happy time, Case,” Derek whispered. 

“I am happy, Derek,” Casey smiled, pushing through her emotions. “I’m just so happy! Thank you!” She wrapped her arms around him tight. 

Derek froze up at first, but eventually melted into the hug. 

“Anything for you, Case,” Derek muttered.

Casey pulled back, “Anything?” 

It was the great Derek Venturi’s turn to blush. 

“Well, not anything, anything, but you know..”

Casey smiled.

The kids came up and congratulated them both. 

Aunt Madge pinched Derek’s cheeks.

Derek’s coach gave Derek a hearty pat on the back and a “Congrats, Venturi”. 

And everyone ate and laughed and Casey started tearing up again. 

She felt so incredibly thankful, to fate or God or whomever, that Derek Venturi and she were Soul Bonded. They weren’t a perfect couple – far from it – but they were stronger, happier together, as cheesy and cliché it sounded in Casey’s head. 

“So,” Sam said, with a sly smile, as he, Emily, Derek and Casey all sat at a booth, taking it all in. “Is this like the wedding night, where you finally get laid?”

Derek punched him in the shoulder, Emily giggled, and Casey blushed. 

“I was kidding!” Sam defended. 

“Don’t mind him,” Derek told Casey, “We have all the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comment!


End file.
